The Heart Puzzle
by ziggbot
Summary: When finally convinced by Yugi Motou to give the idea of spending a day off a chance, Seto Kaiba finds himself feeling emotions he had long since thought cut off and sealed away. Worse yet, they are growing. Seto/Yugi (Rivalshipping) (Reviews appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

Yugi often wondered just how much Kaiba actually worked. It seemed like every waking moment of every day was consumed by the need to accomplish some new task for the Kaiba Corporation. There were moments, of course, where he stopped to spend time with his brother, or take part in competitions, but other than those sparse moments, he was working for KaibaCorp and KaibaCorp alone. He had already been witness to just how far Kaiba was willing to push himself, and the following months of recovery from a nearly fatal onset of peritonitis weren't the easiest to witness. He had become frail and skinny from the operations he had to endure, and yet still he refused to fully acknowledge just how bad things had gotten. He just took it as another challenge to obliterate, gained some weight back, and continued to work.

It was a continuous cycle that only pushed everyone else so far away. Why would anyone wish to live that way? He couldn't understand it, but he wasn't about to assume anything about a friend, anyway. All he focused on from that moment forward was successfully dropping by Kaiba's office and wishing him well. And, of course, managing to work up the courage to actually enter the very daunting corporate building. There was always something about these kinds of skyscrapers that made him nervous. He always felt so small, even smaller than he already was. Finally, he swallowed back enough of his nerves to open the door and enter, a paper gift bag in tow.

The woman at the front desk, who was perhaps in her mid-to-late thirties, looked up from her computer, seeing only the top of Yugi's head from behind her desk. "Um... May I help you?" she asked, a hint of confusion in her tone.

Yugi stood up on the toes of his shoes to see her fully, holding up the gift bag. "Yes! I'm Yugi Motou, a friend of Seto Kaiba. I'm here to visit him."

The receptionist was obviously skeptical, furrowing one brow and then saying, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba isn't open for appointments today. He's very busy."

Yugi had no doubt of that. Kaiba was always busy. But before she could continue in her shooing, a young boy's voice cut her off, "It's okay. He really is a friend. I invited him." The two looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Mokuba dressed in an expensive looking school uniform, with a school bag slung over one shoulder. "Come on, Yugi, I'll show you up."

As the two walked, Yugi couldn't help but ask, "You're going to a school? I thought Seto would want you tutored."

"He didn't want me to end up cooped up like him." Mokuba smirked and rubbed under his nose, "I'm going to a private school, where most CEO's kids go. Everyone still knows my brother's name, but at least they don't really bug me about him."

"Are you making friends?"

Mokuba nodded very slightly. "It's hard, since I'm very young for the grade I'm in. I'm hanging out with a bunch of rich bratty teenagers. They kind of remind me..." Mokuba looked away, cutting himself short.

Yugi perked a brow, "Remind you of what?"

"They remind me of Seto before you helped us," Mokuba reluctantly answered.

Yugi was quiet, but his face easily read of understanding. He recalled that moment, watching the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle lock Kaiba's soul away until he could find himself again. _I wasn't the one who helped him. You were. __**No, that's not true**_, the Spirit spoke up,_** I caused the wound, he stitched it shut, and you kept it clean. You did as much as I.**_

"Here's the door. He might still be on the phone with Industrial Illusions, I'm not sure."

"Industrial Illusions? What for?" Yugi asked.

The younger of the two shrugged and shook his head. "All he said was something about securing the rights for Duel Monsters, so that he could make a hand held system for digital decks. Less paper waste, and it makes it easier to duel online," he explained, then gently pressing his ear against the door. "I heard the phone click. He's done, I think." After whispering that, Mokuba opened the door quietly, walking in and gesturing for Yugi to follow, "Seto, someone's here to see you."

Yugi walked around the corner, eyes immediately scanning over the room and, more importantly, the man standing behind the desk with a fairly vexed expression. He was wearing a tailored black suit, with a grey button-up and no tie. Once their eyes met, an expression of mild confusion swept over Kaiba's face. "Yugi, what are you doing here?" He still had yet to gain back all the weight, but his skinniness no longer showed too much on his face, rather just in how thin and boney his wrists were, and how much his collarbone showed.

Mokuba tugged Yugi along by the arm, pointing to the gift bag, "He wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

Kaiba stared for a little while longer, then sat down, one eyebrow quizzically raised. "... And I suppose a phone call couldn't have sufficed? How did you get here?"

Before Yugi could speak, Mokuba cut back in, "I gave him a ride in one of our limos." His older brother gave him a short glance, followed by a quiet sigh, then looked back to Yugi, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, unsure of when exactly to hand the gift over.

"Um... Yes. We've been talking online for a while. I know I visited enough to drive you crazy at the hospital, but I just waned to drop by and see you when you were well, and to give you this." He gingerly placed the gift bag on the table.

Kaiba was dubious of accepting the gift, but when he saw the encouraging nod from his younger brother, he reached out and picked the bag up, looking inside. He pulled out a sleek looking wristwatch, made from a blue-tinted silver. He eyed it for a while, noticing that it was coated in platinum. "How exactly did a game and hobby shop owner's grandson afford this?"

Yugi chuckled nervously and shrugged, "Oh, well, everyone kind of chipped in. We wanted to get you something that would match your Blue Eyes cards, so we saw that and couldn't resist."

The CEO placed the watch down, feeling that awkward feeling of not exactly knowing how to respond slowly growing. It would be polite to thank Yugi for the gift, but at the same time, his instincts told him it would show weakness. "He loves it! He only gets that look on his face when he really likes something!" Mokuba assured.

Kaiba let out a soft huff and looked at his brother, as if to quiet him, which he did. Mokuba apologetically smiled, grasping his hand's behind his back.

Yugi blushed faintly and looked to the side. "I-I'm glad if he does. I... um... I heard that the stocks for Kaiba Corp are raising steadily again. It seems like the public really has faith in you."

"They don't have faith. The stocks are raising because of the previews of the new Duel Disks at the Tokyo Tech Convention last week. People are preparing for the boom of products." Kaiba said simply. Yugi was hushed, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck and smiling just slightly.

"Well, I guess either way it's good, right? And who knows, maybe people do have faith. Did you hear about the candlelight vigils some people were having while you were in the hosptial?" Once again, Kaiba's attention was fully caught, and that awkwardness began to sneak back, "Most of them were kids. So many children look up to you, that stock brokers know they'll always back you up, and so they buy Kaiba Corp stocks."

"Dont' be ridiculous," Kaiba said shortly, standing up, "I don't have time to banter over such things. I have another meeting with a game developer in twenty minutes."

Mokuba gave Yugi a sympathetic sidelong glance, while Kaiba buttoned up his shirt fully and snagged a tie off of the coat rack as he passed it on his way to the door.

"I don't expect you'll want to just sit like a dead fish in my office while I'm away. Go... find something to do." Kaiba nonchalantly said before giving Yugi a final glance, then walked out.

When the door closed behind him, Yugi let out a small sigh, looking down. Mokuba shook his head, "I'm sorry, Yugi. You know how he is. There's just some things he has a really hard to responding to. I was kind of hoping he'd say 'Thanks' for the gift, but..."

Yugi quickly turned back to face Mokuba, a smile on his face as he waved his hands. "Oh, it's okay! I know what he's like. I get the feeling he appreciates the gift, he just... doesn't know how to express it." The younger Kaiba smiled back and nodded. "So, should... should I go now or?"

"You don't have to! I have some pretty cool video games up at the penthouse." Mokuba tucked some of his hair behind his ear. "The limo is still parked out front, so we can go now."

It was a nice car ride to the apartment. Yugi couldn't help but be awe-stricken at the lavishness of the penthouse. He knew the Kaibas were rich, but this was beyond anything he'd expected. No expense was overlooked, and every comfort was included. There was even a housekeeper, who greeted them both at the front door. She took Mokuba's bag, heading up to his bedroom, and the boy guided Yugi to the living room. "You know... I wasn't really expecting you to call me, to be honest." Yugi said, a bit absent mindedly, while looking around the apartment. "Let alone invite me anywhere. Is there any reason why?"

Mokuba was hesitant to answer, allowing a pause to fill the air as he turned on the game system that was hooked up to the very large and expensive looking flat screen. He looked back at Yugi, then turned to face him. "Well... You remember what happened to him. He worked himself sick, and he didn't tell me. But..." He sat down on the couch, resting his arms over his knees, "When we were leaving that first night, I overheard you talking to him. You told him it was okay to rely on others, and to be honest about needing help when he did." Yugi nodded to affirm, "The next day, when I visited him alone, he told me that he wasn't going to ignore when he needed to see the doctor, or take medicine, or rest. He's never said anything like that before."

Yugi was a bit surprised that his words had even possibly gotten through to Kaiba. He sat down, raising his brows and looking at the floor, "Well, that's a good start."

"Exactly. It's a start. I know I can't make him change this kind of thing on my own. He doesn't let me. He's gotta be the strong and protective older brother, you know? But you, you might be able to help me get through to him about what he does. And... Well... He needs friends, I just don't think he realizes it yet. Maybe you can keep showing him how friends can help?" Mokuba lifted his head up to glance Yugi's way, "I know you've been trying to a long while, now, but... but maybe after what happened, he's a little more receptive?"

A soft smile grew on Yugi's face, and he nodded happily, "I'll do my very best, Mokuba. Don't worry about that."

Mokuba grinned in return, and held up one of the controllers, "Promise?"

"Promise," Yugi answered, taking the controller.

Kaiba held his briefcase steadily in his hand, looking at the wristwatch, which now resided on his free wrist. He had stopped by the office to pick up a few things, and couldn't keep his mind off of the gift. And so, he simply put it on, staring at it occasionally while he was driven home. He shook his head with a small sigh, closing the door to the penthouse behind him. He heard the quiet footsteps of the house keeper upstairs, and spotted the top of two heads from behind the couch. A fighting game was in tense progress on the television in front of them.

It certainly wasn't hard to tell who the two were. Both were so familiar that only a glance told him what he needed to know. He felt just the slightest mix of irritation and uncertainty at Yugi's presence, but still opted to act as casually as he could. He tossed his coat over the back of a bar stool in the dining area, and placed his briefcase on the counter. Mokuba recognized the familiar pattern of sound, and paused the game, standing and turning around. "Oh, Seto, you're home already?" Yugi looked over his shoulder at the man.

"Already?" Kaiba tilted his head a fraction of an inch, "It's nearly ten at night. You should be in bed." his tone was a bit different, when he was at home. Even with Yugi there, he still seemed a bit more at ease.

Mokuba sheepishly grinned while ruffling his own hair. "Oh... uh... yeah."

All Kaiba needed to do was nod his head in the direction of the stairs, and Mokuba knew it was time to go upstairs and change into his pajamas. He tensed his lips, then looking at Yugi for a moment before heading over to the stairs. After a few moments, only Yugi and Kaiba in the room.

"I hope I didn't keep him up too late," Yugi offerred apologetically while standing.

Kaiba shook his head. "He stays up until two a.m. Routinely. He just thinks I don't know. I figure, as long as he's in bed, he'll fall asleep eventually." He tucked his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "What are you doing here? I would have guessed you'd have gone home after I left the office."

"Well, Mokuba invited me here." Before Yugi could continue, he noticed Kaiba's wrist. There it was, the faint gleam of the wristwatch. A faint blush ran across his features, and he smiled just slightly. "Um.. Anyway-"

"It's fine." Kaiba cut Yugi off, looking to the side. "I know that... after everything, Mokuba has found quite a bond with you. If he wants to have you around, I won't deny him it." He walked past Yugi, looking at the television screen, "I trusted you with his care while I was ill, and you did... well enough."

There was a warmth in Yugi's chest when he heard that. He didn't know why, but it was a deep compliment to heard those words from Kaiba's mouth. It was obvious how much he cared for his younger brother, and to know he did a good job taking care of the boy, and gained Kaiba's trust in being a friend to him... There was nothing better than knowing he was one of the lucky few who received the honor. "Th-... Thank you," he humbly bowed his head.

Kaiba looked over his shoulder at Yugi, then turned back around. "If you need a ride back to our home, there's a car ready for you out front. My driver won't mind the extra time spent."

Yugi nodded, "Right. I should head back. Grandpa is probably staying up to to make sure I get home." He headed towards the door, while Kaiba looked away again. Pausing for a short time, Yugi turned about face. "Oh, and Kaiba," the other glance over, "I'm glad you like the watch." Yugi gave one last smile, then left.

Kaiba looked down at his wristwatch, feeling both regret for having put it on, and a strange feeling of accomplishment. He questioned whether or not he might have actually enjoyed seeing Yugi's reaction to him accepting the gift. Frustrated, he sat down in a chair by the couch, crossing his legs and leaning his head against his hand in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go," his mother said as she tugged a pair of one-thousand yen bills from her purse, handing them to him, "You call me if anything changes."

Yugi smiled gratefully as he took the bills and tucked them into his pocket. "Thank you, Mom! I'll call to check in at five, okay?"

"Good!" she replied with a grin, then waving to Jonouchi as he entered the game shop to pick Yugi up, "Hello, Jonouchi."

"Mrs. Motou." Jonouchi bowed his head to her briefly, "Ready for a day at the arcade, Yugi?"

He nodded, "Yeah! And then lunch." The two turned for the door, hearing Yugi's mother call from behind them just as they exited.

"Try to be back before eleven this time!"

Spending time at the arcade with his friends was always a good way to relax. Something about being around them when they played games and had fun recharged him. Even if being in crowded places often left him tired and a bit anxious, being with friends who he knew well and trusted nearly nullified the effect. Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi all joined him in playing most of the games, and then the four sat down to lunch in the restaurant attached to the arcade.

"So I guess Kaiba's pretty okay with you if he's willing to let you hang out with Mokuba." Jonouchi smirked before occupying his mouth with the straw of his milkshake.

Yugi shrugged before swallowing the remainder of his bite of burger. "I guess so. He trusts me with him. I guess that means that Mokuba could come and hang out with us, too."

Anzu snatched one of Jonouchi's fries playfully, popping it in her mouth while earning a short, joking glare from him. "It's great! But what about Kaiba? Did he seem like he saw you as a friend, too?"

He thought about it for a while, unsure. "He seemed... a bit more comfortable with me, I guess? Or maybe not... It's hard to tell. He's way too good at hiding himself." Yugi, flustered, scratched his head. "It was different, though. When he came home it was like he was less 'business' and more 'family'."

"That's surreal," Honda chuckled out a laugh, signaling the waitress to come over to the table. He pointed to his empty can of Pokko, signaling for her to get a new one. She nodded with a smile, and walked away, "Was he wearing the watch we gave him?"

Yugi happily nodded, making Anzu smile, as well, "That's good! At least my paycheck went to something he'll use," She tilted her head, "Though it's still got to be tough for him. The newspaper tabloids are still trying to spread the rumor that he's deathly ill, and it's not like he doesn't still look a bit sick..."

"He's gaining the weight back, which is good," Yugi affirmed, "But... Well... I'll be keeping an eye on it, for sure. Mokuba's given me a bit of an assignment," The others all perked with interest, "He wants me to make sure Kaiba doesn't end up like that again. He thinks I'm the only one who can really get through to him."

Jonouchi nodded, "I'd believe it. None of us have gotten to him as much as you. I mean, the other Yugi did change his life."

Yugi looked down at his food, "Yeah, but he didn't really like me for a while after that. N-Not that he even really likes me now, but..." He let out a short sigh and shook his head. "I don't know, I guess he's just gotten used to me."

Honda shrugged, "Or," he began as he leaned over to Yugi in his seat, "he could actually be starting to like you. You're the most likeable guy I know, it's gotta get to him _sometime_."

Yugi bashfully smiled, looking to the side. He jumped just a bit, however, when his phone vibrated. He opened it up, revealing a text from Mokuba which read, "Home from school, but lonely. Seto's seeing his nutritionist, so do you want to come hang out? Everyone else can come, too! Bring swimsuits!"

He smiled more widely, looking around at the others. "Looks like Mokuba's having fun at his pool, and wants me over. How would you guys feel about joining in? You're all invited!" Each of their faces seemed to light up, one after the other. As they all began to gather their things to leave, Anzu noticed two familiar faces.

"Otogi! Ryou!" She smiled and waved while tugging her purse strap over her shoulder.

Otogi and Ryou, who had just entered the arcade, both looked back to her and waved. As she reached them, followed by the others, she took their hands, "Come on!"

Ryou stumbled a bit with the sudden about face, saying, "Wait! Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Yugi remembered the way to the penthouse rather well. Honda had borrowed his sister's car, so it was just a short trip to each of their houses to pick up their bathing suits before they could actually head to the penthouse. When they reached the place, Anzu and Honda were both preoccupied by admiring the building it was in, and both started noticeably when the door opened, revealing the housekeeper. "Mr. Motou and company," she bowed, "Please, come in! Mokuba is up by the rooftop pool. Would you like me to show you to the bathrooms, where you can change?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you," Yugi replied, walking past her once she stepped out of the doorway. The others followed in, each a bit taken back by the fanciness, just as he had been when he first came.

They each changed into their swimsuits, and were then shown up the stairs to the roof. The sun was just beginning to set, and it only made the beautiful pool look that much more gorgeous. Otogi looked around, wide eyed, "Wow. I knew the Kaiba's were loaded, but this is amazing!"

Yugi spotted Mokuba just as he made a dive from the board on the opposite end of the pool. Once he surfaced, he spotted all of them, and quickly swam over, "Hey guys!" he called happily, "Come on in! The water is heated!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Jonouchi smirked and tossed the towel he'd been provided onto a near by chair, running to the pool and making a cannon ball. Honda followed right after, making nearly as big of a splash. Mokuba giggled and covered his eyes from the stray water.

Yugi carefully made his way over to the water, sitting on the edge and dipping his feet in. Anzu took the steps at the corner of the pool and gradually sunk into the water. Ryou remained outside of the pool, opting to sit on one of the chairs for a while. Otogi made a graceful entrance to the water by diving in from the same board Mokuba had. At that point, when everyone had fully relaxed and begun to have fun, time simply flew by.

Before they knew it, the sun was down, and the pool lights had come on, making the water glow a lovely shade of blue. Ryou had eventually joined the others in the water, and was currently in a breath-holding contest with Jonouchi, and winning. Mokuba was busy splashing Honda, and Anzu was often caught in the blast. Yugi and Otogi mingled by the edge of the water, just relaxing with the waves. But everything came to a sudden halt when they noticed the door to the roof open, and Kaiba walk out.

There was a wondrously confused and surprised look on his face, and he slowly tilted his head. Mokuba fell silent, biting his lip with nervously smiling. "And when were you planning to tell me you were throwing a party, Mokuba?" he said relatively flatly.

Mokuba sunk into the water a bit, looking to the side. "Um..."

"Out," the elder brother said shortly, gesturing with his thumb to the side, "Dry off and go inside."

"Seto, I was just-!"

"_Out,_" Kaiba said more forcefully, brows lowering.

As Mokuba sullenly climbed out of the water, the others trepidatiously followed. Mokuba yanked his towel from one of the chairs, wrapping himself in it and walking past his brother. He muttered out, "I just wanted to have fun with our friends... I wanted you to have fun, too."

Anzu modestly covered herself with the towel she'd been given, looking to Kaiba a bit tensely. "Don't you think he deserves to have fun, Kaiba?"

Kaiba, eyes still lingering on where Mokuba had passed him, reacted with a delay. He stared back at Anzu, a mixed expression on his face. Yugi could see it there, in his eyes, that Kaiba was unsure of what to say. _**Is he still this lost?**_ the spirit questioned. _No. He's not. I think he's just not sure of what path to take next._

"All of you... It's late. Go home," Kaiba said with just the slightest hesitation in his voice, looking away.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, sir," Ryou respectfully said as he bowed to Kaiba, unable to meet the man's fairly intimidating gaze before walking back into the penthouse to change.

Anzu followed after, giving Kaiba a short, sidelong look. Jonouchi and Honda each dried off, as well as Otogi, and each headed inside tensely. Kaiba distantly looked to the side, out towards the city. He only noticed Yugi was still there after a few moments. "Didn't I say 'go'?"

"You did," Yugi answered, "but I think you need to pay attention to what Mokuba's trying to do."

"He's a thirteen-year-old boy, Yugi. He's doing what they do."

Yugi shook his head, "You know that's not true. He's trying to make sure you have friends just as much as he does."

"Spare me." Kaiba's face tensed as he looked away again. Yugi could tell that something was bothering him, and he knew exactly what it was. He knew Yugi was right, and he hated it.

"Couldn't you just give the idea of it a chance?"

Kaiba looked back at Yugi, eyes more sharp and glaring than before, "After everything that's happened to me, I sincerely doubt that 'friends' are in my interest."

"You're wrong. You've seen how we've helped each other so many times. You've seen how we've helped Mokuba, even." Yugi shook his head as he looked to the side, then back, "You even had us by your side at the hospital. We're already your friends, Kaiba. You just need to learn how to enjoy it."

The other man fell silent, standing a bit straighter. His hands clenched into loose fists, and Yugi could hear a change in his tone when he next spoke, "I've never had anyone other than Mokuba, and I've never needed anyone."

"Kaiba, think about how it was before. Just... try to remember what it was like when you didn't have anyone." Yugi stepped forward a bit more, "Remember how you treated Mokuba." Kaiba let a tense sigh out his nostrils, scowling toward the horizon, "You've had us for a while, even if you don't realize it. Mokuba knows well that once we were there to help you, things got better. No one can go it alone, not even you."

He was so frustrated that he felt like he could have shattered the glass patio table beside him with a single slam of his fist. As much as he tried to convince himself that he hadn't needed help, his mind continued to return to those times when he and Mokuba were alone. He had been so cruel and cold to his brother, but every since that day almost three years ago, he'd slowly learned to be at least a bit like the brother Mokuba used to have, before they lost everything. He took a sharp breath in, immediately halting the tingles in his nose caused by pent up emotion waiting to come out. There was no way he could let Yugi witness something like that. He wouldn't shed a single layer. "... So what do you propose, then? I suddenly change everything that has made me?"

Yugi was surprised by the reaction, hearing Kaiba's voice waver very slightly as he spoke. _**Now, I believe, is the time to be a guide, Partner. He is willing, despite how he sounds**_. Yugi remained quiet for a short pause, thinking of a way to be that guide. "... No. Spend a day with me." He smiled a tad.

"D-Don't be foolish." Kaiba pulled his head back a bit and furrowed a brow. "I don't have time—"

"Just try it. I'm sure you can make time. Please, Kaiba, let me show you what it's like to have a day off." Yugi insisted.

Kaiba tensed noticeably, a flutter of nervous awkwardness clutching his words for a moment. He looked down, let out a small huff, and said, "Fine. Tomorrow, at nine-sharp," while he crossed his arms.

Yugi felt a sudden burst of excitement and accomplishment, not unlike winning a duel, and nodded cheerfully, "Right. We'll spend time around the town." He ruffled the towel over his wet hair while walking into the apartment, Kaiba following after.

By the time everyone was ready to leave, Mokuba had cooled from his petulant state, choosing to just sit on the couch quietly and watch TV.

The others waited by the door as Yugi walked over, his hair still a bit damp and unstyled. While the others began to head for the parking area after everyone said their goodbyes to Mokuba, Anzu lingered behind to talk to Yugi, "Did everything go okay? You and Kaiba were out there for a while."

Yugi started for the door, gesturing for Anzu to follow him out and down the hall. "It's fine. Kaiba means well. He's just... not used to this," he explained, "I think I'm making progress, though."

Kaiba sat down next to Mokuba silently, an uneasiness still lingering in his stomach. Mokuba noticed it by the way he sat, legs and arms crossed, and back tense. He paused the television, turning towards his brother, "You're... You're not mad at me, are you?"

"N... No." Kaiba shook his head, "I know what you were trying to do, but... I need to know when company is here. I'm... not as good as you at this."

Mokuba scooted closer to his brother resting his head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be alone, anymore."

"I don't think I have been since Yugi first beat me," Mokuba looked up at Kaiba as he said that, "and tomorrow, Yugi will have to prove to me that it's a good thing." His little brother smiled gently, catching on to what Kaiba alluded to. He relaxed against the couch, waiting for Kaiba to do the same before turning unpausing the television.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi looked himself over in the mirror once again. A black, v-neck shirt, a red jacket, a pair of gray jeans, and a pair of lace up, black, leather boots. Around his neck he wore both the Puzzle, and a short chain necklace. _**You look fine. You're more nervous about this than you were about that day out with Anzu.**__ I've never spent this kind of time with Kaiba. I'm not sure what he even does when he's not working or dueling.__** I suppose that's half the reason for this day, then. I think it shall be the reverse of the day with Anzu. Only you will be out for this. **__I figured as much..._

He still felt an uneasiness and nervousness about the day. He was excited to find out what Kaiba was like when he wasn't working, but at the same time, he was worried about not being able to match the man's expectations when it came to being 'friends'. He knew there were still some tense relations between him and the Spirit, and he knew that would get in the way. Perhaps it was for the best that the Puzzle remained inactive, today. He glanced over to the clock, seeing that it was precisely nine in the morning. A sudden wave of anxiety hit him, especially when he heard a tapping at the game shop's door.

He bolted for the stairs, racing down them and nearly tripping. For some reason, he didn't want his mother or grandpa opening the door. He was too late, however, as he reached the shop floor just in time to see his mother unlocking and opening the shop door, "Oh, I'm sorry, we're not open for another hou-" she stopped mid sentence, looking up at the tall man. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, a slate gray vest with a white button up underneath, with a pair of tailored pants and black Chinese boots. On his wrist, again, was the watch. "Oh, my. Um..." Obviously, she recognized him from the news. Meanwhile, Sugoroku, who stood behind the shop counter, recognized him from a far more personal event.

"Oh, it's you, again?" the old man questioned a bit grumpily.

Kaiba stood there, still as a statue, but face looking rather out of place. Yugi quickly spoke up to try and rectify the situation, "It's okay! He's here to pick me up," He gave his grandpa a look, almost as if to say 'Give him a chance,' before walking over to the door, fixing a few stray tufts of hair. "Let's go."

The other said nothing, but stepped out of the way of the door, letting Yugi pass. He looked back to Yugi's mother, noting that she was a bit worried. In an almost cautious fashion, he looked away, again, heading after Yugi. "Yugi? Yugi, call to check in! And please come home before six tonight!"

"Okay!" Yugi shouted back before her sight of him was obscured by Kaiba. She kept her eyes on the back of the man until he followed Yugi into the limo, having a feeling that this night would simply be like the past two, where Yugi had forgotten any requests made of him.

The car ride was quiet for the first few moments, mostly comprising of the two looking each other over. Yugi couldn't help but feel just a bit intimidated by how Kaiba looked at him, even if he didn't mean to stare. It was like dealing with a language gap, and trying to understand the new language of emotion that he was supposed to feel or express. Yugi thought it would help to take the first step, and so he spoke up at last, "I planned a couple of places for us to go today. I was thinking we could go to the town square and visit some shops and the park, then go to lunch."

Kaiba looked out the window, shrugging, "I suppose."

Yugi tilted his head with a small smirk, "It'll be fun! Don't worry. What do you usually do in your free time?"

The other man laughed quietly and dryly. "What free time?"

"Well..." Yugi rolled his eyes to the side with a smile and small laugh, "I guess now we both get to see what you do!" Kaiba didn't say anything, but his expression did soften enough for Yugi to take notice.

"To the town square," Kaiba instructed the driver, who obeyed and made the turn onto one of the roads leading to the square.

When they arrived, Kaiba stepped out first, holding the door open for Yugi, who was a little surprised by the gesture. He closed the door once Yugi got out, and the car drove away to a parking building near by. In the center of the town square was the large clock, which read ten past nine. After a short while of looking over the shops in the area, Yugi pointed to a store, wrapping his arm around Kaiba's to tug him along.

That was a sensation Kaiba was entirely unused to. It was a jarring experience to be led by the arm in such a fashion, but he still did not fight it. If this was how friends were supposed to act, he figured he would allow Yugi to show him. They stopped in front of the window to look over the items, which were all intricately painted statues of mythical creatures. "Look at this one!" Yugi leaned a bit against the glass, pointing to one of the statues, "It's a Chimera. It looks like it's European in design."

Kaiba scanned over all the different statues, noting the exoticism of each of them. He quietly pointed to one of the statues; a strange looking sprite with a long nose, a pair of thin horns, dressed in old-fashioned housewife clothes. "That's a Kikimora."

"A what?" Yugi looked at it curiously. "I've never heard of that."

"It's a Russian house spirit," Kaiba started, "If you don't keep your house clean, she'll break your dishes, loose your livestock, and rattle your windows. But if your house is well-kept, she'll make sure your livestock and house are protected." He pointed to a statue beside the Kikimora, a furry looking, beastly man hunched over as if creeping, "And that's the Domovoj, the Kikimora's husband. He becomes angered if the house's tenants aren't well-behaved, or if the head of the house neglects their duties. However, if all is well, he is one of the strongest protectors."

Yugi smiled distantly as he thought about them, "So they make sure that the house is clean and happy?" Kaiba nodded, "How do you know so much about them?"

Kaiba fell quiet, looking away, "I had an interest in those stories when I was young. I haven't thought about Russia in a long time..."

"Is... Is that where you're from?" Yugi cautiously asked.

The other turned and began to walk towards another shop, "... I'd rather not talk about it."

_Fair enough._ Yugi thought, feeling a bit saddened just by Kaiba's reaction to the line of conversation. That was obviously a topic for another time, perhaps a more private time.

They spent quite a while looking around the shops. For each one they browsed, Kaiba became gradually more relaxed, though he still didn't shed that distant exterior. Yugi fully understood that it would take time. He noticed a few people staring at them, undoubtedly because of their public status. He could only hope that the press weren't hiding in the shadows, waiting to hop out of nowhere and snap pictures for whatever rag they worked for.

The next stop was the park, which was on the way to the restaurant Yugi wanted to go to. They walked around the lush green and vibrant colors of the flowers, Kaiba having to stay at a certain pace to keep Yugi by his side. Yugi enjoyed watching Kaiba relax, and even possibly enjoy the time walking around. "You look lost in your own thoughts." he finally chimed, pulling Kaiba's attention from the scenery and back to him. "Well, you always do, but right now, it's different. Are they better thoughts than usual?"

Kaiba felt a fumbling for words in his mind, trying to figure out how to respond to such a question, "... They... rarely are, but today, yes. They're better."

Yugi smiled widely, the sun getting caught in the color of his eyes, "Good!"

The taller looked awkwardly at him for a moment, the foreign feeling of enjoying company mixing with the confusion as to Yugi's profound happiness in every moment. He tucked his hands in his pockets, turning his head away again after a slightly over-long glance. "Your grandfather still remembers me." He changed the topic rather suddenly.

Though a fraction whip lashed by the subject change, Yugi kept the same basic level of calm. He shrugged and looked up at the trees. "He's not upset at you, anymore. I explained things to him, and he understood. I think he's just not used to you, yet. He's a bit of a grouch to people he doesn't know well," He chuckled lightly, "Like someone I know." Kaiba huffed and narrowed his eyes while looking away, though he wasn't directly angry. It was far more of a mild irritation. Yugi playfully nudged his arm, "It's not a bad thing. You guys are just picky."

"Maybe we learned from our pasts," Kaiba commented.

"Maybe," Yugi nodded, "But you can't let the past rule your future," Lifting his hand, he pointed to the restaurant across the street from the park. "There's the place. Burger World."

Kaiba tilted his head and stared quizzically at the establishment, "... Burger... World?"

"Trust me, it's good!" Yugi took hold of his arm again, pulling him as the two headed for the place. Eventually, Kaiba simply gave in and voluntarily followed. The two were quickly seated at a table on the patio, where a nervous waitress handed them each a menu before dashing back into the building, undoubtedly to tell her friends who she was serving. Kaiba confusedly looked over the menu, "See anything you like?" Yugi asked.

"I see a lot of... burgers." He raised a brow, "You eat this?"

Yugi smirked with a quiet laugh, "Well, yeah. There's a ramen shop down the road, but I figured that this would be better. Go on, try something. It's really great, I promise."

"A salad." Kaiba dryly said, putting the menu down.

With a very small sigh through his nose, Yugi kept the smile, just nodding, "Okay, okay. A salad. Those are good, too." He put down the menu, relaxing into the seat. "So, how are you enjoying the day so far?"

"I'm not sure. It's... not what I expected. I don't even know what I expected." He reached up, tucking some hair behind his ear. "I've never just... done nothing."

"Does it feel good or bad?"

Kaiba considered that question for a long while. He honestly wasn't sure why, but he enjoyed it. He liked simply walking, browsing, and thinking. Then, suddenly, it hit him. The memory of his mother and father holding both of his hands as they walked down the market street to buy fresh, farmed goods. They would spend a lot of that time browsing, and the crisp night air always managed to clear his mind to think of whatever innocent thoughts his child mind could partake in. He swallowed, looking down. It had been so long since he had even thought of those nights. He tried to forget them so much, but the sentimental warmth in his heart persisted. "... It feels... nice," he finally said, albeit quietly. He picked up the glass of water he'd been given when he sat down, occupying himself with sipping at it.

Yugi watched him thoughtfully. Something about how his face changed as he thought lead him to believe there was more to this than he thought. Of course there was. There was always more to Kaiba than people initially thought. That was proved to him no more than a short while after he met the man. He smiled faintly, "I'm glad. You deserve to feel nice once in a while."

Kaiba remained silent, though the words resonated in his mind. Did he, really?

"I'm telling you, I can't serve them," the waitress whimpered sheepishly, "I'm too nervous I'll mess something up! It's Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba out there!"

Anzu stood up straight from behind a linen cabinet, "What did you say?" she said with surprise, "I'll take the table! Yugi's my friend."

"Take it, please!" the waitress bashfully covered her face. "I'll miss out on the tip, but... I just can't handle my own nerves!"

And so, Anzu made her way toward the patio, stopping at the door when she saw the two sitting at the table. There was a certain... air about the two of them, simply sitting in silence. Yugi looked at Kaiba, and Kaiba looked away. She could see, just by looking, that there was something special going on. She stayed there quietly, waiting for the moment to pass, and the very instant it did, she opened the door.

Yugi perked up noticeably when he spotted her, grinning and waving, "Oh, Anzu! You're working today?" Kaiba merely glanced at her, then back down to his drink, absently wondering if the moment could get more awkward.

"Yup!" she answered, "My coworker is a little too nervous to serve famous people, so I took care of it. Have you guys decided on some food?"

The shorter of the two nodded, "My usual," He looked to Kaiba, waiting for his answer.

"... Mm... Salad," he ordered, seeming distracted.

Anzu wrote it down, all the same. "Okay. Anything to drink?"

"Just a diet Coke," Yugi politely said. Kaiba only waved his hand to signal that he didn't need anything.

"Alright! I'll be back in a while with your food. If you need anything, just let me know." Anzu bowed her head with a smile, then left.

Yugi returned his focus to Kaiba, "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Kaiba finally looked back, shaking his head. "Oh... I'm fine."

It was certainly different, hearing Kaiba talk in tones like this. They were more hushed and quiet. If Yugi didn't know better, he'd say Kaiba was acting a tad shy. The meal proceeded as normally as it could, given the fact that Kaiba obviously wasn't used to eating at places like this. He picked at his salad gingerly, almost as if investigating it like an alien specimen. It earned a small laugh from Yugi. Once Kaiba actually took a bite of the food, though, he found it to be suitable. Casual topics of Mokuba's school and Yugi's college applications were tossed about. Yugi was even more surprised by how Kaiba had loosened from the tense and silent man he had been just that morning.

By the time the meal was done, Yugi looked out to the setting sun, wondering what time it was. As he reached for his bag, he finally noticed its absence. "... Oh! Oh, no! My bag is still in the car, I think!" He put his hand to his forehead, flustered. "What time is it?"

Kaiba glanced at his watch, "Six-fifty."

"Ohhhh!" Yugi smacked his head. "I forgot about time completely! And I can't pay for lunch, either..."

Simply and calmly, Kaiba whipped out a one-thousand yen bill, leaving it on the table. "That should cover everything and more." He stood. "Come on."

Yugi spent a short moment looking at the bill, imagining how happy Anzu would be to get such a hefty tip, then stood up and followed after Kaiba with a small amount of trepidation. Kaiba pressed a single button on his phone, and a few minutes later, the limo pulled up, the driver stepping out and opening the door for them. Yugi quickly climbed in to get to his bag, checking his phone for missed calls. He saw two missed calls from the game shop, and immediately, a feeling of guilt drooped over him. "Oh..."

Kaiba sat down across the limo from Yugi, and whispered something to the driver, who nodded back and closed the door. He took his seat at the wheel, and the car sped out of the street, making the first turn to head back to the game shop. "I'm sorry," Kaiba offered, making Yugi's racing mind stop utterly and completely, "I never lose track of time. I should have gotten you home earlier." He seemed entirely earnest in his words, even a fraction surprised, himself.

Yugi stared, bewildered, for a moment, then shook his head. "Oh! No, it's okay. I'm sure they'll be okay with it."

The drive back was made much shorter by the driver's pushing of the speed limits, and the limo skidded to a halt in front of the game shop. The driver opened the door for Yugi, who slowly got out. He leaned in, smiling, "I'm glad you had a nice day out, Kaiba. Let's do it again, sometime!"

The other man looked at Yugi with wide eyes, then answered, "S-.. Sure." As Yugi raced back to his house, Kaiba watched him. He hated not understanding the emotions he felt, and he hated not being able to tame them even more. There was a certain joy this Yugi brought, unlike the other, who usually only made Kaiba wish to defeat him. This boy... all he wanted was to give support and kindness.

How long had it been since he had felt anything close to that?


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes were pulled away from his computer screen as a newspaper was placed in front of him. The front page picture was a splash of he and Yugi, sitting at the table at Burger World. The headline above read: "EX-CHAMPION AND CHAMPION CONSIDERING TRUCE?" He quirked a brow then looked away again.

"Sir, the publicity of this is a rocky road to go down," he heard Isono, who had placed the newspaper down, say, "Your animosity with Yugi is possibly half of the fuel for our stocks."

Kaiba closed his laptop turning his swivel chair to face Isono fully, "What exactly are you here to suggest?"

Isono reluctantly continued, trying to remain respectful, but informative, "Well, sir... I would suggest you either keep this friendship with Yugi more private, or cut it off."

"No," Kaiba said plainly, standing up from his seat and facing the full length windows behind him, "I will not."

The other man looked down at the floor beneath his feet for a second, then back up, "Mr. Kaiba, you know that once the product boom of the Duel Disk ends, we'll be on our own when it comes to the stocks. They were already lowering due to your health. If you don't have this famous rivalry with Yugi continue, things may well begin to get tight."

"... It has been brought to my attention. You may leave," Kaiba said lowly and thoughtfully. Isono followed the suggestion, and left the room, thereby leaving Kaiba to his thoughts.

Sugoroku wiped the dust from a board game box that he had taken down from the top shelf, with the aid of a step ladder. He sighed as he looked it over, wondering why no one had purchased it. Perhaps the kids of today no longer felt that much of a connection to the very game he had been named after. As he picked the box up and prepared to put it back on the shelf, he heard the shop door open. He looked over with mild interest, which then peaked when he saw who it was, "You, again? Come to see Yugi?" he remarked as he slowly climbed down from the ladder, the board game still tucked under his arm.

Kaiba walked in calmly, one hand in his pocket, and the other holding the newspaper, "Is he here?"

"No," Sugoroku said while putting the board game on the shop counter, "He's out with his friends today." As Kaiba turned to leave, the old man continued, "Should be back in a little while, though, if you want to wait."

He considered it for a while, then warily agreed, "Fine."

Sugoroku gave a small 'hmph', and walked over to attend some of the lower shelves, stocked with products for Duel Monsters. "You've taken quite a casual interest in him, lately. What for?"

"I could say the same thing about him towards me," Kaiba said, earning a look from the old man. "... He's not as annoying to be around as I may have first thought," he admitted grudgingly.

Sugoroku laughed under his breath, keeping his eyes on the packs of cards he was straightening out. "He tends to have that effect on everyone. I just hope his efforts aren't being wasted on you."

Kaiba began to peruse the isles idly. He pulled a Duel Monsters magazine off a rack, eyeing the cover absent-mindedly. "I'm guessing you don't think highly of me."

"I don't think you're as amazing as your ego tries to show, that's all. The way you played games showed me that much." Sugoroku stood up straight, bracing his old back with his hand as he did so, "Ahhh, but Yugi thinks the world of you, just like he does all of his friends, so I suppose I should give you a chance to change," he mumbled as he passed by Kaiba to fix a display.

Kaiba looked over to the shop's front counter, spotting the sugoroku game, "I haven't played that game in a while," he commented bemusedly while putting the magazine back and walking over to the counter. The comment caught Sugoroku off guard, and he followed after the younger man, watching him lift the box up and look at it. "This is an old release of the game. I was only thirteen when this was released."

"You've played this?" Sugoroku pointed to the box.

"I've played every game I could get my hands on," Kaiba answered, putting the box back down, "Duel Monsters is simply my favorite."

The old man took the box, heading over to the ladder and climbing up it to put the box back, "Not many kids play this game, nowadays. Duel Monsters is all they really care about. I love the game, as well, but I wish there were more children willing to play something new. Yugi is like you, that way. Any game he finds, he plays and learns. Bah, but even then, Duel Monsters is the favorite," he grumbled as he stood up on his tip-toes to place it on the shelf.

The ladder wavered under the uneven weight, and the less graceful elder lost his balance, beginning to fall backward with a yelp. Kaiba, in a smooth and swift movement, quickly caught Sugoroku, bracing his back with both his hands. Sugoroku flailed his arms about, but grasped the ladder once it stabilized itself.

Just then, the door to the game shop opened, and Yugi stood in the doorway, perfectly witness to the positions the other two stood in. He stood, silent and bewildered, then let out a laugh, "W-what' going on?" he asked with a wide smile.

Both of them, embarrassed enough to gain rosy tints to their cheeks, quickly separated from each other and faced opposite. "Nothing," they said in unison.

Kaiba shook his head, turning to Yugi, "I want to talk to you in private."

Yugi looked at Kaiba's face, noticing the serious look in his eyes, and nodded without a word. He glanced to Sugoroku, who looked back for a short moment, then returned to his work. He then gestured for Kaiba to follow him upstairs and to his room. The room was quaint and small, in Kaiba's eyes. There were a few posters, and some shelves dressed with figures and statues of Duel Monsters and mythical creatures. It looked like a typical teenager's room, something he was entirely unfamiliar with. He returned his focus to Yugi when he asked, "What is this about? Is something wrong?"

Kaiba silently handed the newspaper over for Yugi to look at. After the pause he allowed to pass in order for Yugi to see the front page picture and headline, he said, "Photos like these are in nearly every newspaper. I came to ask you a question."

"... What?" Yugi looked up from the paper with a shrug.

"Are you prepared for this kind of attention? Rumors will undoubtedly spread. You'll be flocked by reporters. Your mother, grandfather, friends, all could possibly become the targets of journalists looking for an easy story to print."

Yugi looked at the paper again, head tilting. He smiled, as if it were a silly question to ask. Kaiba furrowed a brow in mild confusion. Yugi looked back up, smile widening, "Duh," he chuckled out, "It's going to take a lot more than something silly like press to make me give up on a friend," Kaiba was stricken silent, mouth even falling just a bit agape. Yugi grinned and continued, "You thought otherwise? I guess you're still getting used to having a friend, huh?"

"I..." Kaiba, for the first time in a long while, could think of no answer. He blinked, then looking away from Yugi's kind eyes, unable to look at them for fear of exposing too much of his inner thoughts.

Yugi playfully nudged Kaiba's arm to grab his gaze back, "Don't worry, Kaiba. I'm prepared for this. I was prepared for it before I took you out that day. You're worth it."

There was a thump in his chest, and an influx of warmth that he was still not used to feeling. What was he supposed to say? What does one say to something like this? He needed that distance back, if only for his own comfort, but he couldn't bring himself to say something to cause it. He tried to speak from his logical mind, but what came out instead was, "I... like that," with a nervous nod. His stomach flipped with the anxiety of the thought of what impression he must have just given, especially when he saw the surprised and touched look on Yugi's face.

He was just standing there, looking awe-struck. But then, that bright, beaming, and caring smile came back, and he cheerfully chirped out, "I'm glad!"

Gobsmacked, Kaiba lost any ability to say anything else, and resorted to desperately trying to appear less awkward as he felt inside, walking over to the shelves of figures Yugi had, and idly looking at each of them. Yugi was more perceptive than he thought, though, and came up to his side, still smiling, "If you're not too busy today, we could spend some more time together."

How could he possibly even think with Yugi around? He shook his head after a short delay, "I'm busy today. You... should spend some time with Mokuba, though. He's been wanting to see you," he offered just a bit haphazardly while heading for the door, "You can take the limo out front. I... need to walk."

Though Yugi was rather confused, he agreed with a nod of his head, "A-Alright. I'm sure Mokuba could use the company."

"Right," Kaiba agreed as he headed down the stairs.

As he walked across the shop floor and toward the front door, Sugoroku caught his attention rather startlingly by shouting, "Oi!" Kaiba spun, just in time to catch the pack of Duel Monsters cards Sugoroku tossed his way with a smirk, "Come play sugoroku sometime!" Kaiba only nodded, and through that, showed the awkwardness he tried to hide so fiercely before quickly turning back around and leaving, while putting the pack in his jacket pocket. Yugi walked out after him, one brow quirked. "Something happen to him?" Sugoroku asked.

"He's... um... not used to friends," the younger answered.

That entire walk, Kaiba found his thoughts pinned to Yugi's words and wishes. There was so much that he wasn't used to being tossed his way nonchalantly. He could even remember when someone other than Mokuba had truly treated him with such delicacy and care. In Mokuba's case, it was familial love, driven by having grown together and only had eachother. There was honestly no reason for Yugi to care. In fact, Yugi should have grown to dislike him, with everything he had done. He was an unlikeable person, and he was perfectly aware of it. He almost found comfort in it, knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with the complicated ties of friendship, until now.

Why was Yugi so hellbent on caring? What was there to care for? He felt a few droplets of water fall from above and onto his head. He looked up, seeing the overcast sky, heavy with impending rain. He let out a grunt of a sigh, then hung his head, continuing to walk as the droplets grew in number and frequency. It was going to be a long, slow walk to the KaibaCorp building.

Isono had been waiting at the office for nearly two hours before he finally headed out into the hallway by the elevator. He spotted one of the hired guards, asking him, "Have you seen Mr. Kaiba?" The guard shook his head, but the continued questioning Isono was prepared to give was interrupted by the elevator doors opening, revealing a soaking wet Kaiba, who bore an entirely flummoxed, yet resigned expression. Isono's eyes widened in almost pure concern as he said, "M-Mr. Kaiba! What happened, sir?!"

"I don't even know, anymore," Kaiba answered in an exasperated tone while walking past into his office. "No appointments. No calls," he ordered before closing his door, promptly pressing his head against the nearest wall. Isono stared blankly at the door, then to the guard, who looked back, equally confused.

"He said that?" Mokuba's eyes opened up wide, "I knew you could do it! He... He must really think of you as a friend!"

Yugi returned that with a nod, but no words. He was far too deep in thought for that. There was something about Kaiba that had changed in that moment. It was like scratching away at the circles on a lotto ticket, and suddenly seeing that he'd won five thousand yen. There was this sudden anxiousness to see what the next scratched away circle would expose. It was... different. He hadn't felt this way about other friends, and both he and the Spirit knew it. _**You feel more for him the more you see of him, don't you?**_ _I'm... worried about how far this will go..._ _**Why?**_ _I don't know how far _he_ can go..._

"Yugi?" Mokuba called, bringing Yugi's attention back to the conversation at hand, "... What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Yugi smiled, hiding the mixed emotions he felt, "I'm just... thinking about what he must be going through, you know? It's so new to him, I can tell. He's completely lost in all this."

Mokuba looked down at his lap, shrugging, "He never had friends, even before Gozaburo adopted us. We weren't well liked at our orphanage. I never knew why, but Seto said something about it being related to who our parents were."

"Do you... Do you mind me asking who they were?"

"I don't remember much about my dad. My mom died giving birth to me, and Seto always told me that the both loved me very much, but he didn't talk about, you know, _who_ they actually _were_." Mokuba seemed saddened by the recollection, but still open to discuss it, unlike Kaiba, who simply shut it down.

"Mokuba..." Yugi hesitated to ask, but eventually fell pray to his lingering curiosity, "Where are you and Seto from?"

The boy looked at Yugi, as if what he was asking was rather privileged information, "... Well... Seto doesn't like me talking about our lives before being adopted into the Kaiba family, but... We're from Russia." Yugi's eyes widened as he remembered Kaiba's reaction to the reminiscence of Russia. Now he knew why, "Our names were changed, because Gozaburo didn't want obviously foreign children. We were lucky to have at least somewhat almond shaped eyes, especially me. Seto's eye color and hair color often made Gozaburo reluctant to let him out into public, so we spent most of our time inside." Mokuba shook his head, "I don't know why, though. When Seto took over Kaiba Corp, no one really cared that he was white. Maybe it's just because he's so... well... intimidating."

"He... he changed your names?" Yugi knit his brow, "He made you change everything about yourselves... How horrible..."

"Seto used to be so proud to be Russian." Mokuba looked down, "But Gozaburo always yelled at him for it. I think it just eventually sunk in so deep that he started to hate it. He doesn't use his real name anymore, even with me. He won't call me by my real name, either," His eyes began to gain a mist, which he quickly wiped away, "I miss home, a lot, even if all I remember, really, was the orphanage."

Yugi put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "Mokuba... what is your real name? I'll call you by it, but only in private, okay? I don't want Kaiba becoming upset."

Mokuba sniffed back a sob as the emotion set in, a tense and emotion filled smile growing on his lips, "... Mikhail," He looked up at Yugi, "but Seto always called me Mischa."

"Mi...scha," Yugi found just a bit of a difficult time pronouncing the foreign name, but smiled, "It's a beautiful name."

The boy finally broke down into sobs, pent up and repressed sadness seeping from him as he latched onto Yugi. He buried his face into Yugi's chest, and the older boy slowly held him back, hugging him tightly, but gently.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since that day. Kaiba never ceased to be surprised by Yugi's persistence in visiting each day to say hello and spend a bit of time in the office, along with Mokuba. He was always happy and chipper, and it left a certain type of silence and emptiness when he left. Of course, any time they possibly spent out in town together was somehow publicized in the newspapers and tabloid rags. He couldn't say he cared, when he had actually begun to miss Yugi whenever he was gone. He hadn't seen the other Yugi for some time, but he was startled by how little he cared. As time had gone by, the urge to defeat Yugi had seemed to fade to an afterthought. It was still there, of course, but it would be almost shoved fully away from his mind whenever he saw Yugi's smile and heard his voice. He knew Mokuba enjoyed the visits, too. He saw it as a treat to witness his older brother getting to relax in someone's company other than his own.

However, the product boom had come to pass, and as Isono had said, the stocks began to slowly, but steadily decline. It was something Kaiba had to see every day, but his mind could not find a way to refuse Yugi's company in order to serve the needs of his company. He felt foolish for it, but he liked having a friend, and didn't want to give such thing up so easily.

Isono bowed before speaking from the other side of Kaiba's desk, "Sir, as requested, I have done research into the view our fellow CEO's hold you in."

"And?" Kaiba laced his fingers, listening intently.

"It seems that they believe that, with this new friendship, you have proven yourself to appear too 'young' to hold such a high position," Isono sounded a tad bit frustrated with having to describe it in such terms, "Your public image has recently been portrayed as less ruthless and professional."

Kaiba closed his eyes and lifted a brow as he pulled his head back, "I see," he began, "Well, I suppose that all CEOs aren't allowed to have families, or spend time with friends in public. Or, at least not young ones who may as well be considered pop-idols."

"Our stocks are unfortunately reflecting a doubtful backing of this new 'image', sir."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and stood up, "The stocks reflect anything, Isono. If I were to merely cut my hair, it would reflect in Kaiba Corp stocks. I am the face, soul, and personality of the company," he paused, looking at his reflection in the window, "... Cut my hair..." he said, caught in a train of thought.

"Sir?"

The executive turned back around, a small smirk on his face, "I look like a boy rather than a man, do I? Then, perhaps a change of image _is_ required."

"S-Sir! Please think before doing anything rash!" Isono insisted desperately as Kaiba walked past him, snatching his coat off of the coat rack, "Sir!"

Kaiba looked over his shoulder, that smirk still there, "I'm an adult, Isono. Before you think to tell me I'm being 'rash', consider just how long I've looked like this."

"Er..." Isono looked down in thought, "E-... Ever since I first met you."

"When I was _ten_, Isono," Kaiba opened the door, looking forward, "I think that says everything."

"Now you remember your phone this time!" Yugi's mother said sternly, wagging her finger, "If you don't check in this time, I swear I'll ground you for a month!"

Yugi's head sunk into his shoulders as he plaintively waved his hands, "I'm sorry! I will, I promise!"

She sighed, brow knitting before she ruffled her son's hair, a smile showing through, "Oh, you've just been so forgetful lately. It makes me worry about you more than the habit of talking to yourself," She stood straight, "I might be going out to the store, today, so when you check in, call Grandpa, then me on my cell phone okay?"

"Okay," Yugi nodded attentively. His mother nodded her head to the door, signaling with her smile that it was okay for him to leave.

Sugoroku peaked into the kitchen after Yugi left through the front door, "He's been... different, lately, hasn't he?" he commented.

She shrugged one shoulder, keeping the smile on her face, "Ever since he started spending time with that Seto Kaiba boy, he's been different, yes. But I think for the better."

Mokuba met Yugi at the door to the penthouse, letting him in eagerly, "Seto's almost home! He called me from his limo. He said something about a 'change', but I'm not sure," he said with positive anxiousness.

Yugi smiled and raised a brow, "Really? Did he sound happy about the change?"

"Hard to say," the boy answered, poising a finger at his lips, "In the meantime, though, I wanted to give you something," he jogged into the living room, picking up a wrapped gift box.

As it was handed to him, Yugi beamed, "Mischa, you didn't need to get me anything."

"I wanted to!" Mokuba insisted, nudging the box in Yugi's hands, "Open it!"

With a nod, Yugi proceeded to peel the wrapping paper away, lifting the box top away and looking on in shock at the gift. It was a very beautiful and intricately engraved sphere, with several moving segments. He recognized the design very easily, "An Isis puzzle!"

Mokuba happily confirmed, "Yup! The clue book is in the bottom of the box. It's custom made to be extra tough for you!"

Yugi could stop smiling at the gift, already thinking of the fun it would be to solve it. However, when he heard the front door open, he closed the box, turning to face it. There Kaiba stood, with a very, very obvious change in his appearance. What used to be a boyish bowl cut with length in the back, was now a sleek looking businessman cut, brushed neatly to the side with silky product. There was so much more of his face showing, and Yugi could, for the first time, directly see Kaiba's Russian looks.

His eyes stood out so much more, now that his brows were properly allowed to frame them. His prominent, but rounded cheekbones were now allowed to stand out with his nose as noticeable features, and the back of his neck, delicately tapered towards the base of his skull, made his posture look all the more elegant and trained.

Mokuba ran over, stunned and surprised by his brother's new appearance, "W-wow! You cut your hair!"

Kaiba bore a small, but confident smirk, replying, "A change was due after eight years," He looked to Yugi, who had been caught simply staring for the past few moments. As their eyes met, Kaiba could see something hiding in Yugi's mind. Thoughts of a nature he couldn't directly pinpoint as simply platonic.

Yugi broke the eye contact, looking away and nervously smiling, "I've never seen you with your hair like that. It looks really good on you!"

The other man focused on Yugi's tone for a half-second delay, then spoke, "Thank you." He had to admit, he was still getting used to the back of his neck being completely bare. Every brush if air would send tingles and shivers down his back, which he tried his best to hide.

"You know... I was thinking," Yugi began, tilting his head with thought, "You've spent plenty of time with me, but what about your other friends?"

Kaiba perked a brow, "Other friends?"

Yugi nodded his head, "Yeah! Like Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Ryou, Jono-" he was cut off by muddled laughter from the other man. He looked on, perplexed.

"I don't think they are what can be considered 'friends'. I only know them through you."

With a small sigh, Yugi put a hand on his hip, face tensing just a bit, "They see you as a friend. They care about you whenever you're in danger, just like I always have."

"They have empathy. I would expect them to," Kaiba answered, "They are your friends. They are even Mokuba's friends, but they are not my friends. I can barely handle one as it is."

Mokuba finally gave Kaiba a swift bap to the leg, startling him and catching his attention, "Stop it," he said petulantly, "Stop doing that! Every time there's a chance for you to get more friends, you push it away like it's rotten or something. Yugi's right. They're _your_ friends, too."

Kaiba stared down at his little brother for some time, surprised by the tone in which he spoke. It was nearly disrespectful, but at its core, concerned. He let a slow breath out his nose and he thought. Mokuba kept his eyes pinned to his brother's face, expression unwavering. He could tell by the look in his little brother's eyes that he was dangerously close to falling back into those habits he had before. There was a faint tenseness in his chest as he considered his options. Finally, Kaiba spoke again, "Fine, they're my friends. I don't know what to do with them, but they are my '_friends_.'" He rolled his eyes and looked to the side.

"Of course you don't," Mokuba said with a snarky look, "You're really rusty when it comes to friends."

"Mokuba," Kaiba sternly said with a short glare. Mokuba shut his mouth tightly, drawing his head back and losing the outward attitude, "Would you like me to try, or not?"

The younger brother looked down sadly, kicking his feet against the floor, "I want you to try..."

"Then drop that tone."

"... _Sorry_."

Yugi felt a bit out of place watching the two talk. Obviously, Mokuba was beginning to grow as his own person, and become a little more outward and forceful. It was just a matter of the two adjusting to the new balance, he assumed. After a quiet pause, pregnant with the tenseness of the small exchange, Mokuba spoke again, "So... should we go hang out with the others, then?" Yugi didn't answer, leaving it to Kaiba to decide.

Kaiba let out yet another sigh, then reluctantly said, "Yes," looking down and to the side.

Yugi didn't want to feel as if he had forced something, but he knew, from how Kaiba was, that once he made a decision, it was best to simply go with it rather than pose any sort of question. He rubbed the back of his neck, pulling his phone out of his pocket, "I'll call them up. We can all meet at Otogi's condo-" he was cut short by the startling sound of his ringtone going off as he held the phone in his hand. After nearly dropping the cell, he looked at the caller ID, "Oh, it's Grandpa. Just a second," he explained before flipping the phone open and turning to face away, "Hey, Grandpa."

Kaiba allowed his attention to fall back to his brother, who looked back at him. It didn't stay there very long, however, as the loud and violent sound of Yugi's phone hitting the ground pulled all focus back to him. Before any reaction could be had by the brothers, Yugi spun around and raced past them and out the door, "Yugi!" Kaiba shouted, both alarmed and confused. Yugi didn't answer. His only focus seemed to be on getting away. He reached the elevator as both the Kaibas began to give chase, slamming desperately down on the call button. After a few seconds of having to wait, he instead tried to run down the stairs. He was stopped by a rough grip on his arm, yanking him back and forcefully turning him around, "Yugi, what's happened?!" Kaiba asked with a certain tone of concern and impatience.

"I have to go!" Yugi struggled, unable to pull free of Kaiba, "My mother! S-she's been in a car accident!" Kaiba's eyes opened wide, and Mokuba looked on, stunned, "Please! Let me go!" He tried to pull free again.

"Wait. Wait!" Kaiba gave him a small shake to stop him, "My driver can get you there faster than you could go on your own." Yugi stopped struggling, and Kaiba stood straight, letting his arms go, "I can have him up front and ready to take you to the hospital by the time we hit the first floor," he said plainly while pulling out his phone and pressing a button, then putting it back in his pocket, "Come on." he nodded his head to the now open elevator.

Yugi immediately ran into his grandfather's arms the instant he saw him. Kaiba remained a distance away, arms crossed and eyes vigil in their watch. Yugi could see the pain and worry in Sugoroku's face, and tears began to fall down his cheeks as he buried his head in his grandfather's shoulder. Kaiba felt the piercing agony of reminiscence, recalling how hard he had been crying into his mother's sister's shoulder the night his father had crashed his car. He was still alive, at that time, but the doctors had only told him there was no more they could do, and he was going to die. All he could do was cry. Mokuba cried as well, but not because he knew. He cried because his brother was crying.

His throat clenched with emotion, the vivid memories stinging like a hot knife to the back of his neck. That had been the last time someone had held him as he cried. He knew that all the support and comfort in the world wouldn't be enough to quell the pain in Yugi's heart right now. He could feel his own hands shaking, and his face straining to hold a stoic expression. He couldn't afford this, right now, not when Yugi was in this state. He silently turned away, facing the direction of the bathrooms, and walked. Mokuba looked over to his brother, whose back now faced him, shocked by the movement. Kaiba disappeared into the men's bathroom, shutting the door securely behind him.

He felt it building. His face began to feel sore, and his eyes misted. He shut the lights off, not even wanting to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He braced himself against the wall, eyes shutting tight. His dithered breathing became the only noise he heard, which he muffled by covering his mouth with both hands. He slid down the wall, hot tears finally rolling down his face. Why now? Why, of all times, now? Not only was this unacceptable at any moment, but right now he felt the need to be an ever-watchful protector, not a weak and broken boy.

He slammed his fist down on the tile floor, chocking back sobs as best as he could. No matter how hard he tried, the pain wouldn't leave. The recollection of his father's last words to him echoed over and over.

"Ya ukhozhu. Sleditʹ za Mischa, Josef."¹

Had those really been the last things he had heard from him? Why couldn't he had heard him say that he loved him, at least one more time. Maybe then, he would have felt better, even if only a little. Bitter anguish clutched his heart, finally being appeased by his silent, restrained crying. _Worthless_, he thought, _After all this time, the pain is still there. Why couldn't it have gone?_

It took five minutes for him to gather himself again, fixing his hair and face in the mirror after turning the light back on. How was he supposed to face that, again? He was certain that the very sight of Yugi's vulnerability and sorrow would only bring about another fit of sobbing. For all his strengths and efforts, he was still thwarted by such a thing. He had to go back out, eventually. He couldn't simply hide in the bathroom like a coward.

The door slowly opened, and he emerged. Mokuba had been waiting by the door, drinking from the water fountain. He looked up at his brother, walking over to his side, "What happened, Seto?"

Kaiba refused to answer, not even making eye contact with Mokuba, who only grew more concerned. Yugi had taken a seat by Sugoroku in the waiting area, and his face was still riddled with pain and worry. With a noticeably hesitant breath, Kaiba began to walk over.

Sugoroku looked up at the man, then to his focus, that being Yugi, "... Here," Kaiba said, offering out his phone, "Call your friends. They can help you better than I can."

Yugi lifted his head to look Kaiba in the eyes, a certain understanding, but defiance, there. He took the phone, eying it for only a few moments, then silently handed it to Sugoroku to handle the calls. The old man stood from his seat, walking to a clear area in the floor. Yugi, who now stared at the ground, said quietly, "Are you leaving?"

Again, that pain struck his chest as a memory was pulled to the forefront of his thoughts. His mother's sister had eventually left, needing to take care of something. Even for just that span of a few minutes, Kaiba had felt the cold and horrible feeling of being utterly alone. It was still vibrant enough of a feeling that he knew exactly how to see it in Yugi's face and hear it in his voice. And in that instant, he felt disgusted with himself for having entertained the thought of leaving. He sat down in the seat on the other side of Yugi, without a word. He crossed his arms and legs, face remaining thoughtful, "No," he answered simply.

The two of them fell silent, allowing the ambiance of the waiting room to fill the gaps. Mokuba joined them, sitting in the empty seat on the other side of Kaiba. He didn't know what to do. He had always known Kaiba hated hospitals, but he wondered if there was something more contributing to how he had acted. He could see, in Kaiba's eyes, that he had been deeply touched by something. That was when it occurred to him. Their father had died when he was too young to remember, but he knew he had died in a car crash. He looked up to his older brother, a sorrowed look in his eyes.

Gently, he reached over and subtly held Kaiba's hand. The elder brother double took the glance at his hand, then looked at Mokuba. The two of them, as brothers, both knew each other too well to ignore what was going on. Kaiba did not take his hand away, and rather held on to Mokuba's a bit tight. Kaiba knew then, that Yugi couldn't be left to feel the same pain he did. Once Sugoroku returned with the phone, and handed it back to Kaiba, the young man typed up a text message to Isono.

"_Isono, I want you to gather the private medical team. There's been an emergency, and I'd like it handled by the best. - SK."_

¹: "I'm going out. Watch over Mischa, Josef."


	6. Chapter 6

As of yet, Yugi hadn't been made aware of Kaiba's plans. He was far too focused on staying by the hospital bed of his mother, who was still asleep after her emergency surgeries. She wore a back brace, and her leg was in a sling-supported cast. The doctors had been as gentle as possible with the news, but they had still been blunt. Her spinal cord had been damaged in the lumbar region, and she had suffered a dangerous head injury. With all they were able to do, there was still little to no possibility of her moving her legs again, let alone walking.

It wasn't sufficient, to Kaiba. He remained outside the private room, which he had insisted on, given the relation to the relatively popular, even famous, Yugi Motou. Only the friends he had personally listed were even allowed near the room, and eventually they all arrived to offer support. Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, Anzu, and Ryou all came, one after the other, and entered the room. They were shoulders to cry on, hugs to take comfort in, kind and soft voices to listen to, and level-headed ears to listen in return. Kaiba felt paled in comparison, even with all that he had set into motion. He watched silently from the doorway as Jonouchi held Yugi close, while Anzu stroked his hair, while Ryou spoke softly to him, while Otogi wiped his tears away with tissues, and while Honda patted his shoulder. It was such a strong safety net, they gave him. How could Kaiba even compare? Even Mokuba was doing more than he could, simply being in the room and watching the others.

Sugoroku had eventually stepped out of the room to get some fresh air, where he had then been pulled aside by Kaiba, "I need to make you aware of something."

The old man, tired and temporarily aged three extra decades, manged to grunt out, "Hm..?"

"I've made some calls," Kaiba started, stepping a bit farther from the door and lowering his voice, "I've personally hired the best doctors available to take care of your daughter-in-law," Hearing that managed to make Sugoroku gain back a good amount of alertness, "Anything that she may need in the future... all of it will be taken care of, I promise you that."

Though shocked, all Sugoroku said to question the gesture was, "Are you sure? All this, for us?"

"Yes," Kaiba affirmed with a nod, "... If... If I am a friend, then I believe this is what I should do."

Sugoroku's face softened to a tired, but grateful smile, "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. There's still no telling what will happen, but that you for giving her the best chance."

"There's a private facility near the coast, specializing in orthopedics and physical therapy. I stayed there for a month after waking from our first duel." He remembered how it had felt to not be able to walk on his own, even as recently as his post-surgery recovery just a few weeks ago. The physical therapists at the facility had always been the best in the country. He had made sure of it, "I would like to move her there as soon as she is well enough."

Sugoroku reached out as he walked past Kaiba, heading for an exit to the outside. His hand rested on Kaiba's arm, and he again said, "Thank you. Thank you so much," while faint line of tears formed in his aged eyes. Kaiba was silent, unsure of how to respond, and ended up just nodding. Sugoroku continued down the hallway, disappearing around a corner.

When Kaiba turned his head to peak back into the room, he saw Ryou standing outside the doorway, looking at him. Kaiba remained still and silent, waiting for what Ryou intended to say. After a few more seconds, the young man spoke up, though he sounded just a bit nervous about it, "You really care for Yugi, don't you?" Kaiba said nothing, looking away, "And... you've felt this pain before. What he's feeling."

"I don't like prying," Kaiba warned.

Ryou, while intimidated, still spoke, resting a hand against his chest as he did so, "I just... I have a feeling you know what it's like for him, because... because I do, too." he stepped further into the hallway, himself.

A pause passed, filled with Kaiba's intence stare towards the other man. He leaned against the wall, face becoming just a shade less stern as he asked, "... Who did you lose..?"

The foreign boy looked down as the sadness of loss began to show fully. He clasped his hands together behind his back, walking to the other side of Kaiba and leaning against the wall next to him, "... My sister. My baby sister."

"... My father," Kaiba added.

"I'm sorry."

Kaiba let a slow sigh out his nose, "I am, too."

"You'd never want him to feel that pain, would you?" Ryou asked, leaning forward a bit to see Kaiba's face more fully.

Kaiba hesitated in speaking only for a moment, "... I would never wish it on anyone, but especially not him."

Ryou smiled very slightly, "That's what makes you a friend," he said, "Even if you don't think you're one, you're a friend to all of us."

"I highly doubt Jonouchi considers me that way."

"He does. He and you have something very important in common. More important than games. More important than your own lives," he rested back against the wall, "You're both 'big brothers'. I used to be part of that club. Even if you two hate everything else about each other, that bond you share, and moments each of you have witnessed... They make sure that you still see those good parts."

"This is getting dangerously close to an American family sitcom," Kaiba said dryly, "But I will say this... You are always a 'big brother'. Even if she is gone, you still watch after her. You'll keep her safe until your last breath."

Ryou's face tensed, but remained positive. He fought back the small amount of tears in his eyes, and held a tight smile as he said, "I will," with a nod.

Honda and Anzu stepped out from the room, the latter running her fingers through her hair. As they caught sight of Kaiba and Ryou standing next to each other, Honda said, "Thank you for getting her that room. Yugi needs it as much as she does." Anzu nodded to agree.

Kaiba felt odd about the comment, and his curiosity forced him to lean over to look inside the room. Yugi had taken his seat by his mother's bed, again, and Jonouchi sat across from him, facing the doorway. He glanced up to Kaiba, giving him a jutted nod. Mokuba and Otogi sat in the corner of the room, the older of the two setting up a game on his laptop to keep Mokuba occupied. He stepped away from the doorway, again, crossing his arms, "... No thanks are necessary," was all he could offer, and even then, he sounded a bit lost in how to express the sentiment.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Anzu asked curiously.

He looked dead ahead at the wall opposite of him as he stood still, arms crossed, "As long as I'm needed," He looked her and Honda's way, "Am I needed?"

Before Honda could answer, Anzu nodded, "He needs everyone right now. Why... Why don't you go in there?" Kaiba looked confusedly at her, "... I'm sorry for having been rude to you, a while ago. I confused your discipline for spite... I think you have the makings of a good friend in you. He needs all of his friends, and that means you, too."

Brows knitting in a twitch of a moment, he said nothing. He then slowly nodded, and turned quietly into the room. He hated hospitals. He hated hospital rooms even more. However, just like in the waiting room, Yugi's saddened face and exhausted posture made it impossible for him to simply turn away. As he walked over to the bed, he considered how it must have felt for Mokuba to have been in Yugi's position not too long ago. He remembered the dazed hours he spent, barely able to stay awake, let alone carry a conversation. And through it all, both Yugi and Mokuba were always there.

He might as well repay the favor. Doing something he hadn't really expected to at all, Kaiba reached out, his hand placing itself on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up at him, both surprised and touched, and placed his hand over Kaiba's. The two shared a look for some time, while Jonouchi watched in mild amazement. Kaiba didn't move his hand away until Yugi moved his own. After that, Kaiba moved to the window, looking out to the city around them. Jonouchi could see just by observing Kaiba, that this was somehow personal. He just wasn't sure how. Kaiba's eyes held a shade of distant pain, even with how hard he attempted to hide it. He was all too familiar with this situation.

Hours passed by like days, and at the same time they passed like minutes. Mokuba could only last so long before falling asleep, propped against Otogi's shoulder. Thirteen years old, and he was still drowsy by ten in the evening. Anzu and Honda both eventually had to head home for their own reasons, and Otogi shortly after that, having been called home by a rather unpleasant sounding phone call with his father. At the end of the night, the only ones left were Jonouchi, Sugoroku, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Yugi. Jonouchi and Mokuba were each leaning against each other in sleep, while Yugi and Sugoroku stood on either side of the bed. Kaiba stood at the end of the bed, looking down at the woman, who was still asleep. She had stirred once or twice during the day, but only for long enough to be told she was at the hospital, and they doctors were doing their best.

Eventually the time came for Jonouchi to leave, needing to go home and get some rest, and possibly shave. Mokuba remained dead asleep on one of the chairs, and Sugoroku had placed a spare blanket over him. Kaiba noticed that Yugi had also fallen asleep, and he felt a bit of relief in knowing the other duelist wasn't exhausting himself too horribly. He still looked drained, but at least he was asleep. His legs feeling sore from standing for most of the day, Kaiba took a seat next to the bed, where Sugoroku had been sitting until a few minutes ago.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to ignore his own fatigue. "... Oh, M... Mr. Kaiba." He quickly looked to Yugi's mother when he heard her unfamiliar voice, and saw her tiredly looking at him. She didn't look sad or upset, merely sleepy. She even wore a polite smile. Sugoroku stood at the end of the bed paying close attention to her, "You've been here too?" Kaiba silently nodded, "That's... very kind of you," she said as her eyes wandered to the other side of her bed, seeing Yugi asleep on the edge of the mattress, "... Could I ask... you a favor?"

"... Hm?" Kaiba leaned in just a bit to hear her more easily.

"Please... Take him home to sleep."

Kaiba looked at Yugi's sleeping form, then to Sugoroku, who looked back at him, then nodded slowly to give consent. He returned his gaze to the woman, "I... I will."

Her smile grew half an inch, until it faded and she fell asleep again. Kaiba stood up, a feeling of duty taking hold. He gently woke Mokuba up with a shake of his shoulder, whispering for him to follow, and then walked over to Yugi. The boy was deep in sleep, and barely noticed as Kaiba wrapped his arms around him to hoist him up. Mokuba was astonished by the sight, having never actually seen his brother carry anyone other than him. In his sleep, as he was held to Kaiba's chest, he loosely held onto him.

As they walked down the hall and toward the exit, Kaiba began to feel a nearly uncomfortable tightness in his chest, as if were both bursting and empty at the same time. Even despite it, though, he could feel the faint beating of Yugi's heart against his chest. Or was that his own? It didn't make things easier that he'd never seen Yugi looking so innocent and calm. He hated the feelings he was having, but at the same time, wouldn't give them up for anything.


	7. Chapter 7

The faint sounds of cooking in the kitchen was what he woke up to, but his first sight was of the Spirit of the Puzzle, leaning against his desk. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, "W-... Was it a dream?" The Spirit's expression told him that, sadly, it wasn't. He felt the tears coming back from that even small split second of hope having been crushed. He wiped his eyes quickly, taking a sharp breath in. He noticed that he was still in the clothes he wore yesterday, but his shoes were pulled off and set by the door to his room. He must have been carried in. He always took his shoes off before even setting foot inside. He stood up out of bed, running his fingers through his messy and now unstyled hair, "Other Me, who is..?"

"Perhaps you should go down and see for yourself?" the Spirit offered, then vanishing into the puzzle, which had been set on the table. Yugi picked the puzzle up, along with a hair tie. As he walked down the stairs, he placed the puzzle around his neck, and tied his hair up in the hair tie. Hesitantly, he peeked around the corner and into the kitchen, seeing a rather unusual seat. He had never seen someone as tall as Seto Kaiba standing at stove, poaching eggs as the toaster prepared two slices of bread. He looked to the couch in the living room on his other side, spotting Mokuba, asleep on the cushions, with Kaiba's jacket folded up as a pillow, and a blanket from the linen cabinet draped over him.

He turned back to the kitchen, stepping in while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kaiba heard his footsteps, turning his head. Yugi's eyes met his, and the two stopped dead in their tracks for a few seconds, "G-Good morning," Yugi bowed his head. Kaiba gave a quiet grunt in return, turning back to the food and continuing to cook. Yugi slowly walked closer, "Did... you take me home last night?"

"... Yes," Kaiba answered after a while. Yugi was stricken silent by the thought of it, and could actually recall a moment where he nearly woke up fully, and could feel that he was being carried. A blush engulfed his face as he thought about it. Kaiba began to retrieve the perfectly cooked eggs from the pan of water, arranging them on two plates, followed by the slices of toast, which popped up from the slots of the toaster just as he had a free hand to take them. He sliced them diagonally, placing one slice's worth on each plate.

Yugi only stirred from his embarrassed state when a plate was held out to him. He looked over the delicious looking food, bowing his head politely as he took it, "Thank you... But..." He looked up to Kaiba, who met his gaze for only a moment before turning to take the other plate, "Why are you doing all this for me?"

"I thought it would be obvious," Kaiba said, a very slightly smirk showing as he passed Yugi to get to the living room. It honestly struck Yugi with a delay, but it made perfect sense, once it did.

He was a friend. Of course he would do all this.

Yugi followed Kaiba a little while after, seeing Mokuba sitting up after having been woken and given food. Kaiba quietly headed back into the kitchen, probably to clean the dishes he dirtied while cooking. Yugi took a seat next to Mokuba, looking down at the plate. Mokuba stretched and yawned, relaxing and smiling over to Yugi, "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm... not sure. I'm not tired, but I am. It's hard to explain," Yugi scratched an itch on his cheek with one finger, then picking up a triangle of toast and poking a hole in the egg, and taking a bite of the yolk soaked toast-tip.

Mokuba nodded in understanding, beginning to eat himself. He waited until his mouth was clear, noticing a clipboard on the coffee table, "Oh, that must be..." he put down the plate, picking the clipboard up, along with a pen that sat next to it.

He began to sign the paper when Yugi finally asked, "What is that?"

"It's an approval form."

"For what...?"

Mokuba looked at Yugi with a bit of surprise, "You don't know? Seto's going to be paying for all the additional treatment and therapy your mother might need." Yugi's eyes widened as he looked at the paper. There were surgery quotes, therapy session payments, and an all-expenses paid stay at an ocean-side private recovery facility. "These surgeries, here?" Mokuba pointed with his pen, "They're the ones your mother really needs. They could make sure she can still move her legs. She probably won't be able to stand or walk, but it's the very best medical science has to offer."

"W-... why?" Yugi nearly choked on a sob that tried to fight its way out of his throat.

The younger boy looked away with a sincere face, "Well, he... He really cares about you, and..." He fought back his hesitance, looking back, "and he doesn't want you to have to go through the same pain he did. Not even close."

Yugi stood up, catching Mokuba's attention, and put the plate down on the coffee table. He walked straight for the kitchen, without a word. Mokuba quickly followed after, peeking around the corner.

Kaiba was busying himself with washing the last dish he'd used to cook, and was in the midst of putting it on a drying rack when he heard the shuffling of feet. Just as he turned, Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around him, burying his face in Kaiba's chest. Kaiba tensed out of surprise, but eventually somewhat relaxed again, "Y-Yugi..." He could hear, and feel, Yugi's quiet crying. It wasn't pained or saddened crying. The tears Yugi shed were purely of relief.

"Tha-ank you!" Yugi choked out, tears running down his cheeks.

The taller of the two, though feeling awkward, also felt his instincts once again telling him what to do. With reluctance, Kaiba's arms wrapped around Yugi as well. He held Yugi in a hug, something he hadn't done with anyone other than Mokuba since he could even remember. Yugi, with his head pressed against Kaiba's chest, listened to the beating of Kaiba's heart. It was a bit faster than he would have expected, as if burdened by nervousness. Kaiba lifted one hand, stroking Yugi's hair very gently to calm him. His stomach was doing back flips, but his heart was in command far more than his head or nerves.

After a while, Yugi stepped out of the hug, wiping some tears away, but keeping the same grateful face, "I... I don't know what to say... I..."

"You... You don't need to say anything," Kaiba assured. He looked to the side, pulling a tissue from the box on the counter and kneeling down to wipe away the stray tears. He kept a straight face, hiding most of those strange and fleeting emotions hidden away. He patted his shoulder gingerly, "It's what I want for you." It was then that he realized what he had done simply by instinct. He had held him close. He had stroked his hair, he had wiped away his tears, he had patted his shoulder, and he had spoken softly to him. How close to his heart had he allowed Yugi to become?

Yugi gazed into Kaiba's eyes, seeing a look akin to if he was contemplating his own thoughts and emotions, as if they were completely foreign to him. He could see something else there, and he could somehow tell there might have been more to this than simply friendship. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, until Kaiba broke his look away, a faint blush beginning to arise on his cheeks as he stood up. The already present red on Yugi's face only became worse. Mokuba bit his bottom lip, wearing a child-like smile on his face. He ducked away from the archway before he could be seen, covering his mouth to muffle any excited giggles he might have felt coming on.

After breakfast, Kaiba drove Yugi back to the hospital, dropping him off before returning to work, taking Mokuba with him. Yugi soon joined his grandfather, who was nearly dozing by the time he came in. However, his mother was fully awake, and greeted him with a smile, "Yugi!"

He had to keep himself from running over and hugging her, not wanting to cause her any pain. Still, he ran up to the bed and took a hold of her hand, the brightest smile on his face, "Mom! I-... How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Yugi. The doctors have told me about the treatment plan, as well as who's paying for it." she looked down to her lap, "Please, do tell Mr. Kaiba that I'm so grateful for his help."

Yugi could hear a hollowness in her voice, feigning her calmness. His eyes wandered about the room, sadness resting on his features, "Mom.. are... are you sure you're okay?"

His mother's face tensed noticeably, telling him all he needed to know. Tears began to show, and she held his hand tighter, "Oh, Yugi..." she whimpered, voice brittle, before covering her mouth with her other hand. Sniffling, she tried to gain some composure back, while Yugi began to match her with his own tears. She nodded after a little while, "It will be hard. I know it will. But... I have a beautiful boy to stay strong for," she said as she reached out with her free hand, touching Yugi's face and swiping away a few tears with her thumb, "Sweetie, I'll be okay with you and your grandpa here. Don't worry about me."

"M-Mom..." Yugi sobbed quietly. He had always looked up to her, and strived to be like her. She was always so strong and friendly. She had always been the pillar of strength and reason in his life. To see her like this was almost too much to bear. She knew this, and she wiped her own tears away to begin to calm herself. Sugoroku held her other hand for support, and she smiled to him.

"Now," she began, far more composed and calm after a few seconds, "I remember seeing Mr. Kaiba here when I woke up, once. He was watching after you, I think." She smiled enough to bring a crinkle to her eyes, "When I asked him to take you home, he even carried you. He's a very kind man, don't you think?"

Yugi bushed almost immediately, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck, "O-Oh... well I... I don't..." He let out a soft sigh, "He stayed over night, too. I woke up to him making breakfast."

"That's a good friend." Sugoroku grinned, "He's come to be a lot more than I expected."

Yugi nodded thoughtfully. If only his grandfather knew just how true that statement was. He couldn't keep his mind off of that look in Kaiba's eyes. There was that worry that he'd let Yugi become to close, but that desperation for it to stay that way, or maybe even grow. He rested his head on his hand as he continued to contemplate it.

Kaiba sat at his desk, staring at a blank word processor. He couldn't even remember why he had brought it up in the first place. Eyes narrowing, he slammed his laptop shut and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't like the direction this was going, but at the same time he did. There wasn't one thought in his mind related to Yugi that wasn't utterly divided. It was frustrating, that much he was sure of.

Mokuba watched from the couch in the office, tilting his head, "You know, you've been acting funny today." Kaiba gave him a look. Mokuba nodded, "Ever since you spoke to Yugi this morning."

The elder of the two looked away, brows furrowing in mild annoyance, "I'm just stressed."

"You stayed up all night to make sure we were getting sleep and were okay. You've paid for all the expenses regarding Yugi's mom and her injuries... Actually, ever since you two have been spending more time together, you've been acting different."

Kaiba stood up from the desk, flustered, but still determined not to have difficulty with his words, "I have no idea what you're talking about... I would be the same way if it were any other friend I was getting used to having."

Mokuba quizzically stared, then climbed off the couch, "There's nothing wrong with it, you know."

"Wrong with what?"

"Having a crush on someone!" Mokuba smiled. Kaiba's calm and cool exterior immediately shattered into pieces, and he had to turn away to hide his blushing, "I had a crush on this one girl who visited our class a while ago. She's really smart, and American! She's already in college, and she's only a little older than me!" Kaiba placed his hand firmly over his entire face, teeth clenching from those awkward and unwanted nerves. Mokuba stepped around in front of him, pulling his arm away from his face, "I saw how you looked at Yugi this morning, and how you treated him. Even you know when something's more than just friendship!"

Kaiba shook his head, adamantly saying, "I do not have a 'crush' on anyone! I..." He tensed and looked away, "Being there, seeing him in that pain... It made me remember what it was like to be there. I didn't want to see my past relived by someone else."

Mokuba frowned, pulling his hand back and putting it in his pocket, "... Seto, I know that isn't all of it, but... If you're not ready to accept the feelings you're having, then that's okay too. It'll hurt you, but it's okay." He walked past Kaiba, sitting down on the couch, "I don't know how it feels to miss our parents anymore. I don't remember our father anymore." He looked away, "Because you denied those feelings, too. You deny every feeling you have. And because you hated those feelings, you stopped talking about him or our mother. So... I forgot about them." He looked up to his brother, who looked back with a stunned face, "... I just don't want to see you cut yourself off all over again."

The older Kaiba felt a sinking sense of guilt in his heart, and slowly walked over to the couch, sitting down, "... Mokuba..." He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "D... Do you want me to tell you about them?" Mokuba gazed up at him, wide-eyed, "About our parents?" After a long pause, all Mokuba replied with was a nod.

Kaiba knew just how much this would hurt to actually say aloud, but if that's what it took to bring even a bit of clarity and possibly closure to Mokuba, he would suffer it all in a heartbeat. He took a somewhat shaky breath in, recalling as best as he could, "... Our mother's name was Irma. She was from Germany, but met and fell in love with our father, Liev, a Russian construction worker. They were married, and a year later, I was born. They weren't very wealthy, and our father often had to borrow money from his brother, Josef." It had been ages since he had said the name, knowing that it was also his own. Mokuba felt a pang of emotion as he heard his brother say it, old familiarity returning to the sound. "... They got by as best they could, and one day, when I was five, our mother became pregnant, again. She was so excited about it..." He fell silent for a while, wondering if he should tell the details of how things had changed. He didn't want Mokuba to feel any sort of responsibility, but he knew that keeping him in the dark wouldn't help. "Our father was stressed, and short on money. He... he mistakenly took it out on our mother by accusing her of having an affair, even though he knew, in his heart, that she didn't." He felt the tightness in his throat, old and pent up tears and cries waiting to escape as he remembered, but he fought them back. "It wasn't good for her, and eventually it lead to her going into labor early." He could see the shock in Mokuba's face, and the emotion and pain that was slowly building withing him. "She... She didn't make it through the birth. When our father saw you... saw your face..." He finally allowed a few tears to fall down his cheeks, "... You look just like her. There was no way to deny such a gift." He reached out, wiping a fresh tears from Mokuba's cheeks. "He named you after his father, you know... And he always loved you, very much." Kaiba took a few breaths to calm himself in order to continue, "But... he felt responsible for our mother's death. Her family never forgave him, and disowned us. He started to drink, more and more. He was never a poor father, but... He was always a drunk." Kaiba swallowed, "He was drunk w-... when..." He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as he looked away, damning the feelings he had. He heard Mokuba begin to cry, and looked over, seeing him rubbing his eyes and hanging his head.

"I... I... If I hadn't been born-"

"No, stop that," Kaiba said quickly, reaching over and pulling Mokuba into a hug, "Don't even think that." Mokuba cried loudly into Kaiba's chest, clinging to the fabric, "She wouldn't have changed a thing, if she could go back," he managed to say before a few sobs needed to be silenced, forcing him to be quiet. He stroked Mokuba's hair, finally struggling to say, "They loved you. They loved you so much that they would have given anything," before falling prey, himself, to grief, and beginning to softly cry.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been about a week into Yugi's mother's stay at the recovery facility, and already she was showing promise. She had been able to clench her toes half-way, which, according to the doctors and therapists, meant there was the possibility of her being able to possibly stand, maybe even walk, for short amounts of time, with the help of a walker. He visited her every day after helping Sugoroku out around the store. He hadn't seen Kaiba in a week, now, but it wasn't out of avoidance, he trusted. Kaiba had been very busy reestablishing his public image and moving forward with plans to renovate the city.

He picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and waving, "Okay, Grandpa! I'm heading over to see Mom!"

"Oh, Yugi! Wait just a moment!" Sugoroku called from behind the desk, "I need help bringing in these boxes of magazines for the racks!" Little did Yugi know, there was a large smirk on Sugoroku's face as he eyed the cover of one of the magazines, which he'd pulled from a box.

Yugi anxiously tensed his lips, but put his backpack down once more and headed back over, "I'm coming." He didn't want his grandfather injuring himself from heavy lifting. He stepped behind the counter, reaching down to pick up the box Sugoroku was standing by. He stopped once he spotted the covers of the magazines. It was a gaming magazine, and the cover was a well lit and very complimenting picture of Kaiba, standing proud, with his fingers running through his hair.

The tag line read, "The King of Game Tech Returns! An in-depth interview with KaibaCorp's CEO regarding future plans for Duel Monsters tech and accessories!"

Yugi picked up one of the copies, looking at it with an engrossed amount of attention. Kaiba looked so... good! Every feature was now in full light and complimented. The clothing he wore was sleek and simple, and showed off his physique. But he quickly grew even more flustered when he noticed what was on Kaiba's wrist. He had worn the watch they all gave him, and had no shame in showing it off, as it was on the wrist of the hand that he ran through his hair. He distractedly opened the magazine to the page of the article, looking at each picture that had been taken. He looked calm, yet at the same time fierce. There was that vibrant determination in his eyes that Yugi had grown to care for so much.

Sugoroku kept his eyes on his grandson's face, smirk growing even more. He slowly reached over and tapped the top of the magazine, catching Yugi's attention once more, even it if took half a second more than it should have, "So, are you going to help me carry these?"

"O-oh!" Yugi's cheeks flushed a few shades more red, then he put the magazine back down and picked the box up with a bit of strained effort. He carefully side-stepped around the front counter, hearing the bell on the door chime. He peeked over the box, just in time to see Anzu before his foot became caught on a fold in the carpet he stumbled forward, his grip on the box becoming unstable.

The box was quickly caught by Anzu, who yelped a bit with surprise. "Yugi!" she eeped, "Are you okay?!" Yugi nodded as he got up from his knees, checking his jeans to make sure they hadn't ripped. Anzu looked down at the box, seeing the covers, "Is this...? Kaiba?" She set the box down by the rack, pulling one of the copies out, "Wow! He looks great! And he's wearing the wristwatch!" She smiled, but the smile faded when she saw Yugi's face. He was blushing terribly, and looking to the side. She tilted her head, putting the copy back in the box, "Yugi?" she asked, "What's wrong?" As is struck her she felt an awkward mix of emotions in her heart. That look on his face, she remembered seeing it in the mirror not too long ago. Anzu quickly and timidly put her hands behind her, clasping them together, "Um, well, let's start walking over to the recovery center!"

As they walked, the uncomfortable silence became almost too much to maintain. Anzu cleared her throat, finally speaking out, "... You have a crush on him, don't you?"

Yugi's chest thumped nearly painfully, and he stumbled one step. He looked up at her face, meeting her eyes, "... I..." His eyes feel shamefully to the ground.

"I guess I knew that a while ago, already. When I saw you guys at work, I could tell there was something there." Anzu knew the feeling, and something in her mind told her that she couldn't let that feeling remain for more than a second. She shook her head with a small smile, "It's okay! I know the feeling, you know," she said playfully with a wink. Yugi relaxed, but only a smidge. "I can tell these things. And, hey, it's understandable. I mean, just look at him, he's a total catch!"

"Anzu..." Yugi said quietly, "It... It doesn't hurt you?" There was a swift whap to Yugi's shoulder, and he winced and squeaked.

She pursed her lips, "Why would it do that? I'm happy because you're in love! It's wonderful, Yugi! Besides, if anyone knows how I feel right now, it's you." He considered it, and recalled that he had felt the same way before. When Anzu confessed her crush on the Spirit of the Puzzle, he had felt a bit of pain, but only for a moment, because then he knew she was enjoying something that was so important to living. He gained a faint smile, looking at the sidewalk ten feet ahead. "When's the last time you saw him?"

Yugi pouted, "A week ago. He's been too busy to do much more than exchange a few texts a day."

Anzu tapped her bottom lip in thought, then perked with a sudden idea, "You know what? After you're done visiting your mom, you should go see him!"

"W-What?" Yugi's shoulders lifted up in nervousness, "I-I couldn't do that... I don't want to impose on him..."

"Nonsense!" Anzu smiled, "I can even make you look real nice before you go any see him! Ah, it'll be perfect!" She grabbed his arm, tugging him along excitedly, "Come on, there's a cosmetics shop on the way to the recovery center!"

"A-Anzu!"

Kaiba tossed the magazine splashed with his likeness on the desk, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. Mokuba picked it up, looking at it curiously, "So, will this help you get back into the public eye?"

"I would only assume. Of course, they make mention of a duel with Yugi being possible, despite me giving no comment..." He glared to the side.

"... You aren't interested in dueling Yugi anymore?"

"Of course I am," Kaiba answered as the sat his straight again, "It's... _complicated_. I'm not so focused on it, right now." His face tensed as he looked away, "I have other... more important things to do."

Mokuba leaned against the desk, looking at Kaiba closely. Kaiba looked back at him, lips slightly pursing. Mokuba's lips, instead, spread into a knowing smile, "You really like him, don't you?"

Kaiba did nothing more than let his shoulders slump, his eyes widen, and his mouth let out a small sigh. He quickly looked away again, standing up. "Mokuba, we talked about this." He could feel the very faint blush in his cheeks, not wanting Mokuba to see. Again, the hatred for these feeling returned. Why couldn't it have just stayed simple? Why couldn't he have resisted enough to maintain that distance he needed? Why did he have to _need_ Yugi?

"Oh, come on, Seto! You can't keep it hidden away for forever! It'll only hurt you more." Mokuba went as far as to stamp his foot on the ground for emphasis, "Try and enjoy your feelings once in a while!"

Had this been more than a month ago, Kaiba would have turned and snapped at Mokuba to quiet him. Instead, he remained quiet, looking out the windows of his office. Mokuba waited for an reply, and eventually, he got one, "I'm... I'm new to this. I spent nearly a decade being taught not to show anything. Showing emotion was showing weakness. I'm sure you remember."

Mokuba's face softened, and he looked down, remembering the torture he had to witness Kaiba being put through. Even from all he saw, he knew there had been much more kept out of his sight, and he'd never managed to peel away the layers to find it all out. He walked over, taking a gentle grasp of Kaiba's wrist, "Hey..." He tugged, making Kaiba turn around, "Now's the time to learn, right?"

Kaiba gained the faintest of smiles, almost reminiscent of how he'd been so many years ago, though more damaged and withheld. "I'm going to make mistakes..."

"Everyone does!" Mokuba kept the warm look on his face, then began to guide Kaiba by the arm towards the door.

"What..?" Kaiba questioned.

"We're gonna go out and get a burger. You need to get used to being around people! Normal people!"

"M-Mokuba..."

Anzu insisted, "Don't worry, Yugi! I know how to do make up for boys! Otogi taught me!" as she set him down into place again, sitting on the edge of his mother's bed.

Yugi nervously fidgeted with his hands, thinking of how Otogi looked, "W-well... He looks good in make up, but I'd look silly!"

"You'll look fine, Yugi," his mother said with a smile on her face, "I can already see some of it, and it looks good!" She enjoyed the company, and especially enjoyed the sight of Yugi spending time with friends.

The young man eventually relaxed, and Anzu continued her work, "We just need to brighten your eyes and frame your cheeks."

"I didn't know there was something wrong with them..." Yugi said with a hint of self-consciousness.

"There isn't! They'll just stand out more!" Anzu explained whilst dabbing the make up on his face, "Don't worry and sit still, okay?" Yugi pouted, but remained still, looking up as she placed makeup under his eyes.

His mother watched with an entertained expression, crossing her hands over her lap. Even though he seemed nervous about it all, she could sense how much he'd grown to care for Kaiba, and recalling the night she had asked the man to take Yugi home, he felt just as strongly. She hadn't expected things to quite turn out like this, but as long as her son was happy, or even had a chance at love, she was happy. She continued to watch, laughing quietly when Yugi questioned why his eyebrows needed to be lined.

"And... there!" Anzu declared triumphantly, "Okay, look in this mirror!"

Yugi took the mirror as it was handed to him, looking himself over. He was surprised at how... mature, she'd made him look. With his cheekbones standing out, he looked at least his own age. Gingerly touching his face, he felt the smooth makeup on his skin, making it feel silky. "Whoa..." he said quietly, turning his head from side to side to see the different angles.

His mother smiled widely, "See? You look wonderful!"

There was a knock at the door, and a nurse peeped her head in, "Mrs. Motou, you have another two visitors. Shall I let them in?"

"Oh, of course!" she answered enthusiastically.

The nurse stepped aside, and, much to Yugi and Anzu's surprise, Kaiba and Mokuba walked in. The first thing Kaiba did was bow his head in respect to Yugi's mother, "Mrs. Motou, I hope the therapy is working well for you."

She smiled back, nodding, "They're even starting to think I might be able to stand for short amounts of time. I can't thank you enough."

As Kaiba looked to Yugi, he paused, eyes widening. He swallowed the awkward feelings of attraction back, but for that short moment, they were able to be seen on his face. Yugi looked back at him with the same expression, and received a small, confident nudge from Anzu. Kaiba glanced away, tucking one of his hands in his pocket, "I apologize for not having been able to visit sooner. I've been very busy."

"We know," Anzu cut in, "We saw your face all over this month's issue of DomiGames," she smiled.

Yugi blushed and looked down at his lap as he thought about the pictures, noticing just how little lighting tricks had to be actually played to make Kaiba look that good. He felt a lack of confidence rearing its ugly head._ How am I supposed to even compare to him? I'm a two and he's a ten.__** You saw his face, Partner. I believe he might feel similarly.**_

"Ah," Kaiba replied. He didn't know why, but he, for some reason, hadn't really expected them to see the article. He felt idiotic, seeing as one of them lived and worked at a game and hobby store.

Mokuba walked up to the bed, holding up a bag of food, "We brought you a burger, ma'am!" He held it out until she took it with a beaming smile and a polite nod of thanks, "We didn't know you guys would be here, or we would have gotten you something, too!"

"You..." Anzu began as she stared confusedly at the bag, "went to Burger World?"

"Yeah! I had their double-decker special!" Mokuba claimed confidently, "Seto only had a salad, though."

Kaiba looked to the side, again caught in an awkward position, "... I had a bit of your fries." _You're being an idiot..._ Surprisingly, though, it wasn't taken as something to laugh at, as he thought it would be. He instead saw Anzu and Yugi smiling at him, happy to finally relate on something, even if it was miniscule as a trip to a restaurant.

The phone rang, making Anzu jump a bit. Mrs. Motou picked it up, placing it to her ear, "Hello? … Oh! Put him through, please!" She looked at Yugi with a big smile, "It's your father on the phone."

Yugi brightened up, eyes opening wide and the biggest smile on his face, "Is it?! C-Can I talk to him?"

Before she could answer, she was caught into a conversation, "Honey? Ah, it's so good to hear your voice... Yes, yes. I'll be okay. Yugi's with me right now. Hm..?" She looked her son's way, eyes saddening just a bit, "You're father would like to speak to me privately for a little while. I'll call you back in when you can talk to him, okay?"

Yugi, though very noticeably disappointed, nodded slowly, "Okay." He got off the bed, passing by Kaiba to head out the door, followed by the three others.

Kaiba soon became distracted by a text on his phone, sighing quietly, "There's a phone call I need to return immediately at the office. I'm afraid I'll have to leave," he said flatly. Mokuba pouted and looked down.

"Oh, that's okay," Yugi said quietly, tucking his hands in his pockets and nervously tapping the ground with the toe of his left shoe.

As Kaiba turned away, Anzu leaned down to Yugi's ear, whispering, "Go ask him to go on a date!"

"W-What!?" Yugi hushed his voice, but his flustered tone was hear, all the same.

"You heard me! Go!" she giggled, pushing him forward.

Hesitantly, Yugi began to follow after Kaiba and finally caught his and his brother's attention by calling his name, "Kaiba!" The man turned while Yugi caught up, "I... I um..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanted to ask you something." Kaiba waited patiently for the question, leaving his arms uncrossed, unlike usual, "We've gotten to know each other well over the past months, and... I was wondering if you'd... like to..." He shut his eyes tight, "Would you like to go to dinner with me? On a-... um.. date?" he said the last word in a quieted tone.

Kaiba was taken aback by the request, and the flurry of confused feelings grabbed him by the neck, halting all words for a good few seconds. His mind considered the possibilities, almost as if he was planning a move in chess, even though he was far too flustered to really consider it good planning. He couldn't do this. He couldn't allow these feelings, one which he barely knew or understood, to escape. He had to do something about this now. But the pain of even thinking of Yugi's reaction, and his own denial of such a thing made it equally hard to say no. What could he do? Which would win out?

_You'd hurt him. You've seen how you are when he forced you into your own heart. Someone with this much damage can never be good enough to fall in love..._

"... N-... No. I'm sorry. I can't." Kaiba could feel the ill pain in his stomach as he said those words, and the look on Yugi's face made them hurt even more. He couldn't bear to look at his downcast eyes, seeing the dejection and embarrassment in them. He winced, turning away, and quickly headed for the exit. Mokuba remained a few moments longer, silently sharing a shocked and morose look with Yugi, until Kaiba called for him, "Mokuba, we need to go." He didn't sound strong, as he thought he would.

He sounded weak and sad.

What had he said?


	9. Chapter 9

He sat, thoughts heavy in his mind, on his bed. His fingers were poised at his lips, and his worried eyes looked toward the sky window in his room. He only looked away when the Spirit appeared before him, tilting his head, "You've been like this ever since you left the recovery center, Partner. I have a feeling I know why."

Yugi flopped onto his side, burying his face in his pillow, "I was an idiot! Asking something like that... Kaiba... he probably isn't anywhere near ready to think about things like that! You saw his face! I... I made him guilty! There's no way he can stay my friend, now..."

The Spirit sat down on the bed beside him, leaning forward to get a better look at his face, "If you believe that is the case, then you are wrong. You and I both know that friendship is a powerful thing. It will certainly survive this."

Yugi sighed audibly, knitting his brow, "... Am I selfish for wanting more?"

The Spirit was quiet, unable to really think of an answer until a few moments had passed, "I do not think so. Your feelings are valid, otherwise you would not have them. I know that you are selfless enough to move past this with no issue, though. Give it time," having said that, the Spirit faded back into the puzzle, leaving Yugi to his thoughts.

A few minutes later, he came down the stairs, dressed and ready for the day of work ahead of him. It was this day, out of every month, that they took inventory of the entire store. Yugi had been doing this with his grandfather ever since he could remember, and knew the routine by heart. He took down the boxes on the top shelves, with the aid of a step ladder, and organized them by genre of game. He looked over each of them, jotting down the numbers left of each item. He tried his best to focus, but many times he ended up standing there, silently, simply thinking about that moment.

"_... N-... No. I'm sorry. I can't"_

He remembered the look on Kaiba's face, and how horrible he must have felt to have to say those things. How could he have asked such a thing?

"Yugi," Sugoroku addressed simply, pointing back down at the boxes once Yugi looked his way. He sighed as he watched his grandson, walking over and patting him on the shoulder, "You seem lovesick," he said with a small pout.

Yugi looked at him, then away again, that somewhat morose expression never changing as he did. He felt almost ashamed of it, embarrassed of it. It hurt so terribly to not be loved back, but he knew it was Kaiba's right. It was so frustrating and lonely.

Sugoroku reached down, picking up a few of the boxed model kits, "There's nothing wrong with it, but when a heart aches, it tries to make everything else in the world seem just as bad," he leaned over and nudged Yugi's arm, "Don't let it get to you."

He felt like he should take his grandfather's advice, but he also wished he could just scream it all away up in his room. He hadn't felt this bad in a long while, and he certainly hated it.

"Out." Kaiba pointed to the door.

Isono bolted upright, a furrowed brow and a frown on his face, "S-Sir! You really need to consider the benefits of publicly dueling Yugi Motou, again! Ple-"

"Out!" Kaiba finally shouted, very loudly and angrily. It was a tone that caught both Isono and Mokuba's attention, striking fear into the first, and worry into the latter. The exec shuffled for the door, quickly closing it behind him. Kaiba stood still for a few seconds, then fell into his seat and buried his face in his palms.

Mokuba remained quiet, just sitting back down on the couch. He fidgeted with his fingers nervously, glancing up at his brother. He looked worse than before. He was angry and tired, but most noticeably, he was miserable and lovesick. The absence of Yugi's presence, even in texts, had caused a gaping hole in the past few days. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to anger Kaiba further. But something _had_ to be said, "... You shouldn't be angry at yourself, Seto." Kaiba didn't reply, but his shoulders sank down just a bit with the words Mokuba said, "Maybe if you call him to see how he's doing-"

"As if it were so easy!" Kaiba glowered as he lifted his head from his hands, "It was difficult to simply be his friend in the first place. With these complications..."

The younger of the two crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "As if you're that weak!" Kaiba looked his way, seeing the intense look in his eyes, "Come on, Seto! You're going to let this get in your way from having a friend? You were... you were changing! You were getting to be happy, like you used to be!"

Kaiba stood up straight, pushing his swivel chair back. He kept his eyes on Mokuba, remaining serious as he asked, "... Was all of this for my benefit, or was it for yours?" Immediately, he regretted the rash implication.

Mokuba grew infuriated, standing from the couch and clenching his hands into fists, "How dare you! All I've ever wanted if for you to be happy again! That's not for my benefit, it's for yours! Why don't you ever think anyone cares about you?!" he screamed out bitterly. The elder's face tensed as he cast his eyes down, "You think you're some monster, but you're not! Don't let what Gozaburo did to you change everything you could be, damnit!" Mokuba simpered and threw his arms out to either side, "Are you really gonna let some dead guy rule how you feel?!"

"Mokuba, stop." Kaiba held his hands up, trying to keep his voice calm.

"No!" Mokuba cried back, "I thought you'd actually begun to believe all of us after all this time. I thought you started to think of yourself other than some winning machine!"

Kaiba shut his eyes and turned away, a hand instinctively raising to cover his face and hide. The sharp words his little brother shouted hurled at him like daggers, each hitting a target in the bull's eye. He had begun to see himself again. He really had. But that one mistake had made it all fracture again, like a fragile mirror. Now his reflection was just as distorted as before, only his own hand had been the one to break the glass, and he was bleeding and in pain. He spun around, walking as quickly as he could towards the door. He ripped his coat from the rack, swinging the door open.

"S-Seto!" Mokuba's tone changed as he tried to catch up, only to have the door shut in his face. Tears began to stream down his face, and he slowly fell to a sitting position against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably.

Seto, meanwhile, took the elevator down to the parking levels of the KaibaCorp building, snatching the keys from his chauffeur as he passed him, "Go do something else," he said, somewhat rushed, and got into the car, slamming the door shut. Once he was certain the man had left, and that the area was devoid of people, he slammed his hands on the steering wheel, letting out a loud scream. The car was sound proof, and outside of the cab, there was nothing but silence.

He kept the scream going for as long as he could, feeling the hot tears running down his cheeks. The anger, the pain, the sadness, and the fear all poured from him like a fog of dry ice. He rested his head against the top of the steering wheel once he had run out of breath, shutting his eyes as tightly as he could. There was suddenly nothing to support him. Mokuba was upset with him, and Yugi had been scared away by him. He felt so alone and lost. He had to drive. He had to get out of this place.

He started up the car, pulling out of the lot as quickly as he could, and began to drive down the street. He paid no attention to the street names as he drove. He simply made turns when he felt he wanted to. His mind raced with thoughts of frustration and guilt. He felt so useless and idiotic for having made such a mistake. He had done nothing but make mistakes.

He looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing KaibaCorp slowly being consumed by the buildings of the city behind him. He felt an odd relief as he lost sight of it, returning his focus to the road. He slammed his foot down on the break, as to stop from hitting a passing delivery truck. His heart pounded in his chest, and he watched as the truck hesitantly continued on its way. As it pulled down the street, it exposed the building behind it.

The game shop stood, in almost unfitting tranquility. Just the sight of it made him feel almost sick with nerves. He didn't believe in fate, but he did believe in the subconscious. Of course he would have ended up here. It had become the oddest of safe havens. He stayed there, at the intersection, simply staring at the shop. It was a rough awakening, when he heard the cars behind him honk their horns. It was like a jolt of electricity straight to the skull. But it told him one thing;

Now was the time to make a decision.

Jonouchi looked at the different packs of Duel Monsters cards, considering which to buy, while Sugoroku sat patiently behind the counter. The door to the shop opened up, and in the doorway stood Kaiba, looking rather desperate. Jonouchi stood straight, a dark look crossing his face, "What do you want?"

"Where is Yugi?" Kaiba asked impatiently as he entered, "I need to speak with him."

Before Sugoroku was able to speak up, Jonouchi cut him off, "What makes you think we'll tell you? Do you even know how much you did? He's been miserable since you turned him down."

Kaiba allowed a bit of frustration to show in his eyes, and he crossed his arms, "It's none of your business what I choose to say, or when I get to see him."

"Like hell it isn't!" Jonouchi growled out, "I'm his friend! Unlike you. After you said 'no', you didn't even bother to keep talking to him! He thinks you hate him, now!" He clenched his hand into a fist, "Do you know what that feels like? Do you even care about him!?"

"Jonouchi!" Sugoroku quickly interrupted, distracting Jonouchi for just a moment. By the time he looked back, a fist was firmly planted in his cheek, sending him back a few steps. Kaiba stood, with an utterly infuriated expression, and his arm extended out. Jonouchi wiped the blood from his nose, scowling. Sugoroku was about to come out from behind the counter, but then Jonouchi got to his feet, shouting, "Bastard!" before tackling Kaiba in a brawl. He slammed his fist into Kaiba's jaw and lips, and Kaiba, in turn, grabbed hold of his shoulders and threw him to the side, climbing on top of him to swing another punch, this time catching Jonouchi's eye.

"S-stop that right now!" Sugoroku shouted, but in vain.

Jonouchi shoved Kaiba off, grabbing his collar and yanking him up. Blood had begun to drip down from a cut in Kaiba's lip from the punch Jonouchi had gotten in, and his head slammed against the wall as the other shoved him against it, "You wanna fight?! I'll fight for Yugi!" Jounouchi roared, "Like you never would!" He swung his arm out, hitting Kaiba's cheekbone.

Kaiba seized Jonouchi by his jacket, flipping him around and slamming him against the wall, instead. He grit his teeth and leaned in, "You have no right to assume! I _love_ him, you asshole!" He fell silent after that.

Jonouchi stared at him for a second or two, hands raised up, then said, "... Then tell _him_." Kaiba set Jonouchi down, as he'd previously been holding him three inches off the floor, "He's at the town square. He likes to sit by the clock to think, sometimes."

Kaiba said nothing more, but kept his eyes locked with Jonouchi's for a few more moments. He then turned and left through the door, and Jonouchi sorely rubbed his cheek, "Argh! He punches really hard!" he whined. Sugoroku just sighed loudly and shut his eyes.

Yugi looked down at his puzzle, absent-mindedly tracing his fingers along the edges of the pieces. The Spirit sat next to him, just to keep him company. They watched the sun slowly set, and the people slowly become absent from the square. Yugi still felt the painful emptiness, but it had become less unbearable, for certain. He looked over his shoulder, at the water in the fountain he sat by, dipping his fingers in. His eyes wandered up the fountain, to the clock atop the pillar in the center, "It's getting late," he said with a frown, "We should go back."

"You should stay as long as you need to, Partner."

Yugi shook his head, "I don't know... something about this place just makes me think of him, now." He looked to the side, seeing the shop with the figurines. The Kikimora and the Domovoj were still there, standing beside one another. He sighed, turning his head away and looking toward the street. He furrowed a brow as he saw a familiar looking car skid to a halt in front of the town square. When the door opened, and its driver climbed out, Yugi's heart skipped a beat.

Kaiba looked around aimlessly for a few seconds, then caught sight of Yugi. He paced over, stopping just a few feet away, "Y-Yugi..."

"Kaiba?" Yugi nervously replied, head pulling back sheepishly. He had no idea why Kaiba's face was bruised, or why his lipwas split, and it worried him.

The CEO swallowed, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair, "I... I don't like to admit when I made a mistake, but I did..." he admitted, "I shouldn't have said 'no' to you." He nodded his head, "Because we should go to dinner, you and I."

Yugi's face softened, and while he found a small amount of comfort in those words, he shook his head, "Kaiba, you... you don't need to pity-date me. I get it, it's fine! W-we can still be friends." He looked away.

Kaiba took hold of him by the shoulders, getting down on one knee, "No! I'm not lying. I'm... I didn't want to try before, because I was only thinking of the mistakes I would make. I... I didn't want to have to face them."

Yugi still didn't believe him, and remained quiet, turning out of his hold, "You weren't ready for something like that, and it's okay. I'm sorry to have made this relationship so.. complicated."

Kaiba bore his teeth as he shook his head, "It doesn't matter!"

"You don't really trust me, though. If you had..." Yugi drifted off.

Once again, Kaiba felt the pain in his chest, telling him his emotions were near bursting out. "I trust you more than I ever thought I could," he insisted. His eyes looked about as his mind scattered, trying to find some way to convince Yugi of that. He turn Yugi towards him, again, "I'll prove it."

"W-what?" Yugi knit his brow.

"I'll tell you something only I and Mokuba know. Something I haven't even been able to say to myself for years," Kaiba focused his gaze on Yugi's eyes, who looked back with mild intimidation, "... M.." he found it much harder to say than he actually thought. He swallowed again, then continued, "My name... My real name... is Josef. My name is Josef Yurinov, the second..." He felt a rush of both weight and relief after saying the words aloud. Weight for having had to admit a name he'd been told so many times to forget, and relief, because Yugi looked at him so beautifully. His eyes were wide, his mouth neither sad nor elated, and his expression overall earnest. Kaiba began to feel a few tears fall down his face, but he dared not wipe them away. He couldn't break his gaze away from Yugi.

Yugi slowly began to smile, knowing now that Kaiba meant as he said, "... Josef..." he said softly, "I... I like that name."

Kaiba's tears were broken up by an unexpected, but still short smile of relief, and he let out a slow, stabilizing breath, "... You are the only other I've said that to. I... I don't know how else to convince you."

"I believe you!" Yugi smiled fully, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck, hugging him. This time, Kaiba felt no hesitation in hugging Yugi back, and his remaining tears were soaked up by Yugi's shirt as he rested his face in the curve of his neck. Once they pulled apart, Yugi reached up and gently touched Kaiba's face, "We should get you some ice. What happened to you?"

Kaiba pursed his lips just a bit, looking to the side, "Mm.. You should see the other guy."


	10. Epilogue

"Ow, ow!" Jonouchi whined loudly as Anzu dabbed his cheek with a cold, wet paper towel.

She furrowed her brow, "Oh, what were you doing fighting with Kaiba in the first place?!"

"He hit first!"

They both stopped, attention pulled to the door as it opened. Yugi guided Kaiba in, holding his hand. Jonouchi was the first to react to the happy look on Yugi's face, smiling faintly at him. Anzu then noticed, and she ended up beaming.

Yugi then saw the bruises on Jonouchi's face, his expression changing to a concerned one, "You, too?!"

"I told you, 'you should see the other guy'," Kaiba commented dryly.

Jonouchi pouted, growling out, "Kaiba, you bastard! Look at this!" He pointed angrily to his eye.

Yugi sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes, heading into the kitchen and grabbing two packs of ice from the freezer. Anzu, meanwhile, gestured for Kaiba to sit in another chair, winking to him. Yugi handed one ice pack to Anzu, then returned to Kaiba's side, "Let's try not to punch each other, okay?" he instructed politely. Kaiba looked to the side, a hint of awkwardness, mixed with bitterness. Yugi just smiled, leaning in and kissing Kaiba's injured cheek gently. A red blush raced over Kaiba's face, and his expression quickly swapped for a more sheepish one. That was, until Yugi plopped the icepack against his cheek, making him wince.

Jonouchi began to laugh at the sight, but was caught off by Anzu much more roughly pressing the icepack against his eye, "Owww!" he complained.

**-end...-**


End file.
